Together for Eternity
by PaigeyD93
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn.Edward-"Cant you try to wait?"Jacob-"Why Edward? Huh? Why the Hell should I have to wait?I love her!" I said, my voice raising a bit. Rest of sum inside. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Rest of Summary: Takes place after Breaking -"Cant you try to wait?"Jacob-"Why Edward? Huh? Why the Hell should I have to wait?I love her!" I said, my voice raising a bit. Rated M just to be safe. Jacob is trying as hard as he can not to tell Renesmee how he feels about her, because he knows it will upset Edward and Bella, After all Renesmee is in fact only 4 years old but is stuck in a sixteen year old body. Will Jake ignore Edward and Bella's pleas or will he put himself through hell by keeping his secret. Read and find out. **

* * *

**This first chapter isnt the best and i believe it will get better. By the way this is my first fanfiction so please be nice.**

* * *

Together for Eternity

A New Stories Beginning

Chap 1

~Jacob's POV~

I woke up with the sun shining against my face through the window in my tiny bedroom. I went to go look up at my clock; it was 12:45pm.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to take Nessie to the park today!" I yelled. I only had 15 minutes to get ready. I ran outside my door and phased. I ran to Bella and Edward's house to go get her. They wanted "alone" time again...yuck, I could just puke for days thinking about their "alone" time. I was already at their house because of my speed. I phased back into my human form and got changed before knocking on their door. Nessie grew fast and is only 3 years old, but she looked like a 12 year old.

"JAKE!" Nessie yelled opening the door and giving me a big hug.

"Hey Nessie! Are you ready to go to the park?" I asked her kneeling down to her height.

"I don't want to go to park anymore. I want to go to the beach!"

"Okay, that's fine." I picked her up and went to go talk to Bella. "Exactly how long do you think you two will be?" I asked hoping the answer wasn't going to be too graphic.

"Well, we were kind of hoping she could sleep over at your house. Is that okay?" Bella told me.

"Sure, Sure. Should she get some clothes packed?"

"Already done." Edward said while throwing me a blue bag with clothes for Nessie. I caught a hold of it and waved goodbye to them. Nessie kissed her mom and dad goodbye, and we left the house.

"So what do you want to do at the beach?" I asked her.

"I just want to look at the waves. It's been a while since I have been to La Push. Could we go on a hike too?"

"What ever you want Nessie." As we walked to the road I just remembered that I didn't take a car. "Oh crap...I forgot I didn't take a car." She started to laugh at me in her high pitched laugh.

"We can take Daddy's car. He won't mind."

"Okay. Let's highjack Daddy's car!" She began to laugh at my humour. She obviously was old enough to understand what I was talking about. Although I have imprinted on her, and I love her so much, right now it's a different kind of love. She is like a younger sister to me, but once she is 16, I believe my feelings for her will change instantly. I walked to her dad's silver Volvo and started the car by connecting the wires.

"Whatever you do Jake, don't ruin Daddy's car, or else he will be pissed." I stared at her shocked that she swore around me.

"Nessie, I understand that I swear a lot around you, but I don't want to hear you repeat those words. So no more swearing alright. If your parents heard you say that, I would be murdered." Her face suddenly turned happy, to sad.

"I'm sorry Jake. It won't happen again."

"Its alright kiddo, just don't make a habit of it. Now stop being so sad and smile again. We're going to the beach!" She smiled again. I could literally cry whenever I saw her smile, and I'm not emotional, it's just whenever she is happy, I am happy. We got to La Push beach and she jumped right out of the car once I stopped it.

"Come on Jake! Look at the waves!" She said while running to the beach.

"I'm coming!" I called back at her. I went and chased after her. She took her shoes off and started running in the waves. I joined her and started to have a water fight with her.

"Ahh...I'm so cold..." Nessie said while getting out of the water.

"Come here." She walked up to me and I hugged her until she warmed up. I could see her thoughts. She was thinking about what activities she wanted to do tonight. One was going hiking, then watching a movie and telling spooky stories. I began to laugh at her because she just realized that I could see her thoughts.

"Is that okay though? Can we do all those things tonight?"

"I don't have a problem with that. Scary stories though, I don't know if you can handle my scary stories."

"Nothings more scarier than your face! Oh Snap!"

"You take that back or I'll put you back in the water!" I said jokingly

"Oh God no! I'm sorry! Please don't put me in the water!"

"Okay, I won't. You want to go on that hike now?"

"Yeah!" We walked to the woods and went for a short hike. It would not be long because Nessie had the same gift as her mother, incredibly klutzy. She fell already 3 times and we just started. Every time I had to catch her before she fell she would apologize for me having to catch her. I didn't mind though, I loved protecting Nessie, even if it is just saving a fall for her.

"I'm getting tired. Can we go back now?" She asked.

"Yeah. You want a ride instead of walking?"

"Sure." I phased and leaned down so she could jump on my back. I ran to my small house and the whole run there, Nessie continued to laugh at the speed I was going to. When we got there, I phased and went into my bedroom through the window. I got some pants on and walked to the living room to see Nessie. She was already sitting down on the couch watching TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked while sitting next to her.

"I don't know. It's some random show. I just turned the TV on and it popped up."

"Do you want to put a movie on? I don't have many good movies, but I'm sure we can find something."

"Sure. If there are too many bad movies can we go rent one?"

"I guess. But nothing too kiddish alright!" She gave me an appalled look.

"Do I look like a kid to you...Wait...Never mind scratch that. I'm not that much younger than you! Your 16 and I'm 13! That's only a 3 years difference! So my taste in movies won't be that kiddish!"

"Ok what ever you say." I showed her to where I put all my movies. There wasn't a lot of movies because I never really watched a lot of TV. I was too busy either doing my guarding duties, sleeping or hanging out with Nessie. We looked through the movies and she wanted to watch Titanic, which I didn't mind at all, but I didn't want her to see the nudity because she was too young to watch those parts. I didn't have to worry about that at all though because she fell asleep before that part even came up. I picked her up and put her in my bedroom. I woke her up just so she could get changed. I gave her privacy to change and then I tucked her into bed. I took a long glance at her, smiled, then walked out the room and closed the door. I went and slept on my couch and to tell you the truth, I was worn out from today so I fell asleep instantly.

****

I got up from hearing footsteps in my kitchen. I thought it over and knew that it was just Nessie, so I got up to greet her. When I walked in the kitchen, it wasn't Nessie at all, or at least I thought it wasn't. This person was wearing her same purple night gown she was wearing last night, and it still fit her like a night gown, but she was taller, and had a curvy waist line. Her hair was a bit longer, and, oh my lord...she had boobs!

"Good morning Jacob!" She said. Her voice was still high but it was lower than her normal voice that I was use to.

"Good...Morning...Nessie..."

"Why are you looking at me weird?"

"Nessie, I think you should go into my bathroom and look in the mirror." She gave me a confused look, but did as I asked. When she walked in the bathroom she screamed;

"Oh my God! I have boobs!" When she said that, I couldn't help but get a little happy. She was the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. She was already in her 16 year old body form, and I fell in love with her instantly. I just wanted to scream and tell her how much she meant to me right now, but Bella and Edward would hate me. I knew I had to give them all time, but I was so tempted to just go and kiss her. "Hey, how am I going to fit in my clothes? I kind of have a curvy waist line now, and a butt, and boobs! They just popped out of nowhere!"

"If you want, I can take you shopping..."

"Nah, that won't be fun for you. I'll just go call my Aunt's and they will bring me a set of clothes and take me shopping."

"Okay. That's fine by me." I handed her my cordless phone in my house and she dialled one of her Aunt's phone number. Probably Alice because if she called Rosalie with my phone, she probably would not answer it.

"Alright, their on their way. And Auntie Rosalie is going to pick up my Daddy's car soon. Please, behave. I know you two don't get along but just, let her take the car and go. You don't have to even talk to her, or even know she is here. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Are you okay Jake? You seem...Off today."

"Oh, I'm just a bit tired. I slept on that uncomfortable couch last night so I didn't necessarily get the best sleep. I'm just going to go sleep now. Goodbye, and have fun shopping, okay."

"I will. Have fun sleeping." She said giggling. She came up and gave me a big hug. She actually went up on her tip-toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She had absolutely no idea how much she was tempting me right now. I just nodded my head and went into my bedroom. I went under my sheets and all I could smell was her scent on them. I just wanted to hold her right now, so pathetic as it may seem, I grabbed one of my pillows and held it as if it were her. It wasn't nearly as good as holding her, but it was good enough at the moment. I heard my front door close, obviously Alice and Rosalie were here. I heard two cars go off at full speed and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well did you like it/hate it.**

**Please tell me what you think:) REVIEW please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so i got like one review, but i also got quite a few people add this story to their story alert so i decided to add the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!:)**

* * *

Why did this have to happen so fast? Edward is going to kill me!

Chapter 2

I woke up murmuring Nessie's name and thinking R rated things about her…god why did this have to happen now! She was so young! It was only when I sat up that I realized Seth was standing in the doorway of my room

"You like, like her already!" He asked surprise thick in his voice "Um…isn't she only like thirteen, actually technically she is only three?" he said with a look of disgust on his face

"Yes I realize that, Seth! Don't you knock? I mean what the hell are you doing here anyways?" I asked he just shrugged

"I dunno just stopped by"

"Well get out...NOW!" I almost yelled

"Ok. Ok Mr. Bossy!" he said sarcastically as he headed for the door and slammed it shut behind him. Yes alone at last… which might not be a good thing because now my mind had time to wander and it was mostly thinking about Nessie. I sighed, my eyes wondered around the room and fell on the little blue duffle bag sitting beside the couch, Ness must have left that there, I better go and drop it off at the Cullen's, she wouldn't be back from shopping just yet would she?

I was wrong as soon as I walked into the door and as soon as she seen me she enveloped me in a hug, I stiffened

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked in her perfectly sweet voice as she pulled away, my body relaxed when she wasn't making contact with me. Oh no! Was Edward here if he was he would surly be listening to my thoughts and would be royally pissed about what she was doing to me, I glanced around the room, he was no where in sight, I sighed in relief.

"Nothing Ness, you left your bag at my house" I said handing her the little blue bag

"Oh thank you" she said grabbing it from my hands and went to stand beside Bella"

"Mom, Where is daddy?" she asked but before she could answer I had to move out of the door way because Edward walked in. Quickly I thought of something distracting and the alphabet popped into my head and I just kept singing it over and over again Edward looked at me confused but didn't ask

"Ok so are we ready?" he asked Bella, she just nodded

"Ready for what?" Renesmee asked

"We have to talk about all of us going to high school" he said sitting down on the couch

"What no I don't want to go to school" she complained sitting down beside Edward he rubbed her arm soothingly

"Hunny we all have to go to school" he said again "But this time you get to pick what ever school you want to go to ok?" she nodded and started to think

"What about we all just go to Forks high school" she suggested, everyone seemed to agree "Wait!" she said suddenly "I don't want to go to school unless Jake goes to school with me too" she said making eye contact with me and all my defences in my mind crumbled and I started thinking about her again. God her beautiful brown eyes melted my heart every time I saw them, and DAMN SHE WAS HOT!! ....SHIT! Did Edward hear me? I glanced at him and he just nodded slowly his face carefully composed, great I was definitely in for it! He turned back to Nessie but she was still looking at me, I swallowed loudly

"Sure Renesmee I would love nothing more than to go to the same school as you!" I lied, don't get me wrong it wasn't all going to be bad if I went to her school it was just going to be very difficult for me to not just make out with her in the hall! I heard a low growl rumble in Edward's chest, I gave him an apologetic smile and raised my hands in a sign of peace, he looked away from me quickly

"Then it's settled! We all go to Forks high again" he said smiling at Bella

"That will bring back memories" Bella said giggling! Then he got up and started walking toward me, great here it comes…Edward's wrath

"Jacob can I talk to you outside…now?" he said his voice so low I could barely hear him. I nodded and forced myself to walk behind him as he went outside. He didn't stop walking until we where in the middle of the forest, out of hearing range of the rest of the family. He suddenly stopped walking and turned around forcing me to stop so I was just inches away from him I backed up a bit, then he bowed his head pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes clamped shut and jaw tight before he spoke

"Why now?" he asked eyes still clamped shut

"It just happened I mean you saw her she changed like that over night it just for some reason changed everything for me!" I said, he looked up at me

"Cant you try to wait?" he asked his eyes pleading

"Why Edward? Huh? Why the Hell should I have to wait?" I said, my voice raising a bit, he sighed and his angry face softened

"Because Jacob! She is…my daughter and I'm not sure I am ready to let my little girl go I mean she is technically only three years old I haven't really had the chance to be a real father to her in only three short years, other fathers get at least sixteen years before there daughters get married, but of course I wont make you wait that long…that would be cruel but please just one more year, and I believe I am speaking for Bella here aswell" his speech was very touching and made me think about what it would do to him and Bella this was there daughter and I was selfish not to think about what this imprinting thing did to them! But the only problem was I had no control over what happened but for Bella and Edward sakes I would try!

"Ok Edward I will try, but I am not making any promises" I said, he just nodded "Edward you are the only one in your family that truly, truly understands the meaning of imprinting, you have had the chance to get into the packs mind and that is just like your living our life aswell you know how attached Sam is to Emily and Quil is to Claire, it's a bond that cant be broken! And well I'm sorry but it's happened to me too with your daughter and there isn't anything I can do but let it happen as it may!" he nodded again

"Yes don't get me wrong I absolutely understand what you're getting at Jacob! And I am sincerely grateful you are going to try and wait for Bella and I, I cant thank you enough" he said and smiled at me

"Shall we go back now?" he asked

"Actually I think I am going to visit La push for a bit" I said

"Oh he said reading my thoughts, I guess it will be hard to be around her now wont it?" I just nodded

"Ok Jacob do what ever is easiest for you" and with that I ran deep into the forest towards La Push.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Please tell me in a reveiw i would love to get some sort of feed back!!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay i got more Reveiws!XD **

**i think the more reveiws i get the faster i will update, sound good?**

**okay here is Renesmee's first day! hey that ryhmes! sorry lol on with the show...|**

* * *

First day

Chap 3

~Renesmee's POV~

"Renesmee. Honey. Its time to get up for school." My mother said. I opened my eyes and my mother was sitting at the side of my bed smiling at me.

"It's the first day of school already?" I asked yawning. She chuckled at me.

"Yes it is. Your father and I are very excited for you! Now get ready, you don't want to be late." I nodded my head. I looked at the clock. It was 6:00am! For crying out loud! What time does school start? I got up and stretched and walked over to the small bathroom that my uncle Emmett put in for me. I went to go wash my face because I was so tired that I could hardly open up my eyes. I walked back into my bedroom and picked out my clothes. I wore black skinny jeans with a long white shirt and black vest. I would wear my black converse with them.

"Renesmee, breakfast is ready!" My father yelled through the other room. I walked out to the kitchen and smelled my breakfast. It smelled great. There was a knock on the door.

"Who would be knocking on our door this early in the morning?" I asked myself. My mother opened the door.

"Hello Jacob!" She said. I turned my head around right away. I smiled big instantly when I saw his face.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled, but he wasn't looking directly at me.

"I'm getting ready for school. Remember, you wanted me to go to school with you." He said. There was something really awkward with Jake lately. I asked him numerous times if he was alright, but he said he was fine. I think he is awkward around me now because I'm older and he doesn't know if I have changed or not. I haven't though. I'm still the same. It makes me so frustrated to know he is kind of...well...ignoring me.

"Right. Are you going to have breakfast with us?" I asked him.

"No. I already had something." He answered back.

"Oh. Ok." It was very awkward being with him right now. He is my best friend and he is just into small talk now.

"Just ignore him for a while ok Nessie. He is just trying to get use to you as a 16 year old now." My dad whispered in my ear. I nodded my head at him and smiled. Once I was finished my breakfast my mom came to stand beside me

"Ok, I think its time for us to get to school now."

"Great." I said sarcastically. Jake laughed at me. Wow. Took him a while to show any emotion towards me. My father nudged my shoulder. I have to calm down my thoughts because my father is obviously reading my mind. Joy! We walked outside and got into the car. Jacob just hesitated.

"Aren't you coming with us Jake?" My mom asked.

"Is there any room for me in the back seat of the car?" He asked.

"I can sit in the back with Renesmee if you want, and you can sit in the front with Edward."

"Sure, sure. It would be just easier for me to phase and get to the school though."

"Yeah, but you won't want anyone seeing you Jacob." My father argued with him. He just rolled his eyes at my dad and growled a bit, Jacob never did like when my dad told him what to do! But my father hissed at him, so technically they were even. I laughed. I missed them arguing. It was always so funny to watch because it was always so playful. I saw Jake look at me in the corner of his eye and wink. I winked back at him, but once I did so he started turning red and opened the front seat of the car and got in the vehicle. My mom and I got in the back seat and my father sat in the driver's seat. It was very quiet. The only thing we could hear was my dad's classical music playing. It was my favourite, Kiss The Rain by Yiruma. I started to hum to the beautiful music.

"Oh. Mom, do you have my courses?" I asked suddenly remembering I needed them.

"Yes! Thanks for reminding me hun." She took her bag and opened it. She handed me a piece of paper with all my classes.

"Thanks!" I took the piece of paper and looked at all my classes. I had English, Math, History, Biology, Gym (it was mandatory), and Spanish. "What classes do you have Jake?" I asked him. He just handed me his piece of paper. I grabbed it and looked at it. We had the same classes. I smiled but than hesitated because I knew if he was going to be acting like this it would be very awkward. "We have the same classes! That's great! We get to see each other everyday for sure now!"

"Mhmm. It's great." He murmured. I raised my eyebrow at him. What the hell is wrong with him? The car all of the sudden stopped and we were at the school. I started to get butterflies. I have never been this nervous in my life.

"Calm down Renesmee. You will do great! And you will make a lot of friends." My mother whispered in my ear. Not nearly as low as my father, but I believe it was more sincere than what my father would say because it's different with a mother and a daughter. I got out of the car. The wind was strong and made my hair blow around my face. Jake ran up to me and fixed my hair by putting it behind my ear.

"Uh. Thanks?" I said hesitating.

"Nessie, I just want to tell you that I might not be all happy these next few days. I'm sorry, there is just a lot going on. I just want you to know it has absolutely nothing to do with you. Okay?" He told me with that big smile he would always put on for me. I smiled back.

"Yeah, Its okay. I was kind of wondering what was going on but I understand now." He nodded his head and turned to walk in the building. I grabbed a hold of his arm, which was too big for just one of my hands to grab a hold of, so he would stop. "You know, I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to. I'm still Nessie. I'm never going to change. Well, except for this whole crazy growth spurt that I go through." I said jokingly. He smiled at me and walked really close to me.

"I know Nessie. I can't tell you what's going on right now though, it's confidential. You will know someday though when I can tell you. Alright." I nodded my head. I didn't notice how close his face was to mine until I heard my dad growl at Jacob's closeness. I chuckled at my father, he is _way_ too protective for any guy to get close to me. Even if it was just two close friends talking.

Jake made me let go of his arm so he could go get his bag and other school stuff. My dad walked over to me with a big smile on his face.

"My little girl is finally going to school. I'm so happy for you. I know you will do excellent." He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. I started turning red because I was kind of embarrassed with the fact of all these people staring at us and knowing that he is "a year older than me".

"Dad. Not here." I whispered at him. He smiled apologetically. He gave me a hug though and ignored the fact that I would be embarrassed. I just gently patted him on the back. My mother laughed at us hugging each other.

"Let her go honey, its my turn to say goodbye." My mother said. He let go of me.

"Goodbye? I thought you guys were coming to school with Jake and I." I said shocked. My mother put her hands on my face.

"We would have loved to honey. Its just we thought things over and it would be better if we went to College. It's only been 3 years since we graduated from this school. We don't want any speculation. I'm sorry honey."

"Its okay. Jake and I will just have to get use to this new school on our own." I said. She smiled at me and hugged me. My mom handed me my stuff and got in the car with my dad and drove away.

"We should probably get to class." Jacob said. I nodded my head. We began to walk and all of these people stared at me whispering to each other. I overheard one person say; "She so has a crush on Edward Cullen. Did you see her face once he kissed her?" I felt sick to my stomach. I just got her ten minutes ago and people are already talking about me. I started shaking and trying to hold in tears. Jake put his arm around my shoulders, but hesitantly.

"Don't listen to them. It's gossiping, it happens all the time in high school. The only person who needs to know the truth is yourself. And I know you know that you don't have a crush on your dad, that's why I know it's not true." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Well, I'm uncomfortable with people talking about me. Especially speculating that I have a crush on my father." I whispered back. He hesitantly rubbed my arm. We walked inside the building and walked to our lockers. His was right next to mine, which was good. I need him with me at all times it seems. We walked to our classes and we had assigned seats in our first class, which was English. We had Mr. Berty. I believe my parents had him in high school. I sat next to this really beautiful girl. She had long, straight, black hair, and gold eyes. Her skin was pale white, like a vampire. I kind of stared at her. I than hesitated and stopped staring at her because it was probably really awkward for her. I wanted to get to know her though, so I introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I said with a smile on my face.

"Cullen?" She said whispering to herself, but I still heard. "Hi, I'm Naomi Carter." Jacob sat right in front of me, which was hard because he is a giant so I couldn't really see the board. When was writing on the board I kicked his chair so he could duck his head.

"Are you done writing the note? My neck is killing me writing like this." He said complaining. I was laughing at him. I saw Naomi giving me a confused look at the corner of my eye.

"Ok, I'm done now. The teacher better move your seat because I can't see the freaking board with your giant body in the way." I said joking around. He turned around to face me with a big smile on his face. When he was about to open his mouth to say something he started choking on something. "What did you do?"

"I'll...tell...you...later..." He said seeming like he chocked on a bird. The bell rang and we got out of class. We both walked to our lockers.

"So, what was up with that whole choking act in English?" I asked him.

"That girl you sit next to is one of your family's kind." He said not wanting anyone to hear him say vampire. "Bleck! She smells HORRIBLE!" He started choking again just thinking about the scent.

"I knew she was one of them. I just didn't want to say anything though because I didn't want her thinking I was crazy. I wonder what she is doing here."

"Probably the same reason why your family came here. The weather is always foggy, and it's rare when it is sunny. Isn't that why any, well, you know, would want to come here?"

"Yeah. I guess your right." I looked over my shoulder and she was walking around. Everyone was staring at her beauty, but yet a hint of fear was in her eyes. "I so know where she is coming from. She thinks she is all alone. There are more of who she is though. I should introduce her to my family!"

"Get to know her first. She probably hasn't even heard of your type so wait a bit until you bring things up." He did make a point. I had to get to know her.

"See that's why I love you Jake, you make great points!" He started to blush after I told him I loved him.

"Thanks Nessie." It looked like he was about to say something else but he kept his mouth shut. He was still red, I hope I didn't embarrass him.

School finally went by. I was so relieved when it was over. I saw Naomi again though, she walked right up to me. When she was near Jake and I, she squinted her nose, probably because of the Jake's scent.

"Hey, Renesmee right?" She asked.

"Yes, that's right." I answered. Jake had to walk away so he just gestured that he would be in the parking lot waiting for me.

"Um. Are you related to Cullen?" She asked again.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with you and you need to see him?"

"Uhh, yeah. You don't mind taking me to his house right?"

"No, not at all. Let me just meet you near his house." I gave her directions to the forest outside where my grand-parents live. She smiled at me and than walked to her car. It was a BMW, nice. I walked over to Jacob who seemed "excited?" to see me.

"You didn't touch her did you?" He asked.

"No? Was I suppose to? I just gave her directions to the forest near my grand-parents house. She needs to see my grandpa. I wonder what for. Maybe she needs settling down in Forks. Its probably hard living in a new city not knowing there are any of your kind or not."

"Yeah, it would be hard...Should we get going now?" He asked. I nodded my head. We walked all the way into the forest so no one could see us. Jake went a little farther so he could phase into a werewolf, once he came back I jumped on his back and he ran. It felt nice, the air moving in my face. It helped me clear my head from the rough day I had. So much happened. The whole day through people thought I was in love with my father, how gross is that? I then met a vampire in my English class, which doesn't happen everyday. Now she wants to see my grandfather, Cullen. I don't know what it is, but I will find out soon enough.

* * *

**Reveiw PLEASE!!! i love to hear what you all think!XD**

**Remember the more reveiws the faster the updates!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_I cant tell you guys how sorry i am to have takin so long to post this i just have been kind of stressed since school started i am in grade 10 now and for some reason its totally more difficult then grade nine:( i know its a grde higher but i wasnt expecting as much homework as i have been getting lately! i have been neglecting both my stories, this one and my other one that i am not sure if i am going to post, probably i wont but we will see!:) soooo please forgive me!! just to make it up to you i am going to post the 5th chapter either tonight or tomorrow. okay enough of my babbling here is the chapter!!!_

_~Twilightlver94:)_

* * *

Close call!

Chap 4

~Jacob's POV~

As we ran I listened for the rest of my pack Leah was there aswell as Seth.

_"Hiya Jacob!"_ Seth said enthusiastically as always.

_"Hey Seth."_ I said casually.

_"Oh la la! Look who is on your back buddy."_ Leah joined in, I let out a huff in frustration.

_"Would you guys leave me the hell alone!"_

_"Sorry, but its so damn fun."_ Leah teased. Seth chuckled in agreement. Just as the edge of the forest was visible I smelt that awful smell I had earlier, but this time it was mixed, with a…human scent? It was weird, this 'new' vampire didn't smell like the Cullen's, she smelt sweeter but in a bad gagging kinda way. I stopped running and shrank back as I hit the scent full on, my nose felt like it was on fire! And I covered it with my paws

_"Jesus, what the hell is that smell?"_ Leah yelped.(**A/N The italics are the characters comunicating through there thoughts since they are all in ther wolf form!)**

_"Another vampire,"_ I thought back "And not one of the Cullen's. Someone Nessie met at school."

_"God that's rank!"_ Seth said dismissing the subject.

"Jake, are you ok?" Nessie asked from on my back. I nodded and got up and started walking again. I slowly pushed my head from the woods and saw Naomi and a little human girl beside her coughing. I hid back in the woods when the girl looked over but I could still see her, then all of a sudden I felt warm and fuzzy inside…almost like when I imprinted on…Nessie…Oh God! Seth!

_"Dude, who is she? She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"_ He gasped.

_"Seth, did you just…"_ I began.

_"Yes. I think I did!"_ He said before I could say anything _"I have to see her…NOW!"_ he almost yelled in his head and he was running.

I signaled Renesmee to get off my back; she complied and gave me privacy to phase as she walked towards the house. Before I phased I heard Leah whisper quietly.

_"My little brother finally imprinted!"_ And she was gone. But Seth didn't seem to notice because he was still so concentrated on the human girl.

I then phased, changed into my clothes, my normal ones cut off jeans and no shirt and started for the house, I slowly opened the door, but no one was there. I heard rustling upstairs and headed there.

When I walked into the room all the Cullen's where standing around the 'operating' table Carlisle had in one of the rooms. I moved a little closer to get a better look. Just my luck I was standing right behind the reeking one, then again they all reeked but this one was even worse! I etched myself forward and hadn't realized I was too close to Naomi and I touched her slightly, she spun around and a vicious hiss escaped her lips.

"Don't you EVER touch me again you DOG!!!!" She screeched, but her lips didn't move…she did that through her mind!

"Get the hell out of my head…you LEECH!" I yelled starting to shake violently. I noticed everyone in the room eyeing me carefully ready to make a move if I did anything risky.

"Just go away this doesn't concern you!" She said. I believe I was more welcome here then she was, I was really shaking now. Renesmee must have seen the hatred in my eyes because she placed both of her hands on my chest and I instantly calmed down at her touch.

"Please, not now Jake." She whispered. She was touching me so I could hear her thoughts.

_"Wow! Jake got even bigger muscles…that's so hot."_ I smirked and leaned down so I could whisper in her ear.

"Why thank you. It's nice to know you think I'm hot." I said. She blushed deep red as I walked away. Man, that was the cutest thing I have seen in a while. I love how she blushes to herself.

Just as I walked down the stairs Seth literally burst the door making it swing back and bang off the wall

"Seth calm down!" I said as he tried to push past me to get up the stairs, I stuck my arm out to stop him

"Where is she?" he asked struggling against my hold on him, but I was still stronger. I slowly pulled him down the stairs with me and forced him to sit down on the couch, he huffed and glared at me but didn't struggle anymore

"She is being treated for something" I said

"For what?" he asked anxiously, but before I could answer

"She has pneumonia" Alice's voice said softly from behind me

"Will she be ok?" he asked again I saw Alice nod from the corner of my eye

"Anyways Seth before you go all googly eyed on her, We need to tell her what has happened, she wont have a clue" I said looking back at Seth

"What do you mean?" Alice asked "Seth you imprinted?" she asked again, Seth nodded sheepishly "Oh dear how are we going to break that to her?" she mumbled to herself.

"Where is Bella and Edward?" I asked after a minute

"At home" she answered simply. Nessie came down the stairs pulling Naomi by the arm. Naomi kept on looking back towards the room worriedly

"She will be fine, Come on I just have to get to know you better" she said pulling the front door shut as they walked out.

"Can I see her now…and we can…tell her what happened" Seth murmured as the rest of the Cullen's flooded down the stairs, I nodded and got up following Seth upstairs, he walked into the big room. The girl gasped and her eyes went wide when she saw us.

"Hi I'm Seth" he said giving her his hand, she shook it eagerly then grabbed her hand away quickly

"Your hand feels like it's on fire" she gasped, Seth sighed

"Ya sorry about that!" she smiled reassuringly. I held out my hand to her

"Hi I'm Jacob" she didn't pull her hand away probably not as surprised as before

"Do you need anything?" Seth asked immediately, she nodded

"A water would be nice" Seth ran down stairs to get it "Wow he is pretty cute!" she said, I smiled maybe this wouldn't take as long as I thought it would to convince her to be with Seth!

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**like it? hate it? let me know in a REVIEW!! **_

_**S**__**orry its a little short but... ya i will post chapter 5 tonight or tomorrow.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As promised here is chapter 5!!**_

_**Enjoy:)**_

_**~Twilightlver94**_

* * *

Naomi's story

Chap5

Renesmee's POV~

I began to drag Naomi away from upstairs where her sister Lydia was being taken care of. I wanted to get to know her, I mean, it is kind of rare for a vampire to be in your school. It's just like family that you have never met.

"What do you want to know Renesmee?" She asked me in a depressed voice.

"Well, how did you get turned into a vampire?" I asked. We sat down on the furniture that was in my grandparent's living room. She began to stare at her hands.

"I don't remember, much of it. I only remember some of the things that has happened. It was very tragic. My sister, Lydia, and I were on a trip to Alaska. It was a school thing, educational and crap. We were about to go home, but on our way to the dog sleds, I was attacked by these vampires. One was tall, muscular, had long white hair, and red eyes. The other was a girl. She has short blonde hair in a bob, with the same red eyes. They were about the same height. I didn't get killed, obviously, but it was because I was rescued by a group of good vampires, like your family. They took care of me when I was healing from the excruciating pain that us vampires go through when the venom becomes whole. My sister Lydia was the only one who was there for me, and still didn't care that she was at risk. I had to wait at least 5 months to be around my sister without harming her. As for the school, they lost us and we are still on a search to get found. I told Lydia that I want to take her back home because I want her to have a normal life, but she doesn't want to leave me. I mean, our family wasn't really the best family you could ask for. They were abusive and drunks. We were kind of better off. So now I take care of Lydia as if she were my own daughter, but my sister instead."

"Wow, that's crazy. I am so happy you are still alive."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Well, I kind of pissed off your boyfriend back there."

"Oh. No, that's not my boyfriend. That's Jacob, he is a family friend."

"How is your family friends with werewolves?"

"They're not really werewolves actually. They are shape-shifters. They mean no harm, they are just like us, only less complicating. I hope you don't mind me asking but, how did Lydia get sick?" I said trying to change the subject. Her face became depressed again.

"We were out ice fishing. I told her I would be back with bait. I came back and she got stuck in the water. I got her out of the water, but she got ill with pneumonia. So I got back to the family and they said the best doctor we could get to help Lydia was Cullen from Forks, Washington. That's really the whole reason why we moved here. We want to stay here too because the weather is a lot warmer for Lydia than Alaska was." She started to glare at me with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"How are you related to the Cullen's? You don't, look like a vampire. Your eyes are chocolate brown, and you have blood in your system, I can smell it."

"Oh. Well, my mother was still human when she married my father who is a vampire. She got pregnant on their honey moon and she had to give birth to me at my grandfather's house. My birth was very horrific, actually my mom almost died! She had to be turned into a vampire in order to live! She almost died because I was literally tearing myself out of her because I couldn't breathe! My dad acted fast getting me out and biting my mom on both of her wrists, her neck and both ankles and the most important thing he did was inject his venom straight into my mom's heart and did CPR for a long time before my mom's heart began to beat again! It makes me sad to think about how terrified my dad was when he almost lost her…!" I trailed off "I love my mother so much. She has given up so much for me."

"Wow, that was a very...interesting story. So what? Are you like half human half vampire?" I nodded my head. "I didn't know those existed. Well than again, I didn't know vampires were real, so I can't blame myself for not knowing that." We both started chuckling. All of the sudden I saw Seth running into my grandparents kitchen.

"Uhh, just a second Naomi. Go talk to my aunt Alice, she will tell you how Lydia is doing." I got off of the couch and walked over to the kitchen. "Hello Seth."

"Hello Renesmee." He said smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting water for the sick girl. She is awake." He said excitedly.

"Why are you so happy about Lydia? You don't even know her."

"Her name is Lydia. Wow, the name is as beautiful as she is."

"Woah, love at first site enough."

"Well, yeah kind of. Imprinting is like that." I gave him a confused look.

"What is imprinting?"

"Jake hasn't told you about imprinting yet? Well, it kind of just sums it up to what you just said. Love at first site, but for the pack. See, they say each of us will imprint on the woman of our dreams, meaning the person we are meant to be with, except when it comes to Leah, she would imprint on a man because it would be better for the recreating for the pack! We don't really know how to explain why we do that though."

"Wow, that's incredible. How do you know you have imprinted?"

"Well, you just feel warm and fuzzy inside when you see the person, just like you would if you were inlove with someone. The rest is a little hard to explain." He said. I just nodded

"Interesting." I murmured. "Do you know if Jake has imprinted yet? He has been kind of hiding stuff from me."

"I'm sorry Nessie, but if Jake has imprinted on someone, I think he should be the one to tell you, I mean it really isn't mine to tell about...if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I understand. So, Lydia is up? Can I go see her?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I have to break her the news though. That must be weird, hearing from a complete stranger that they are inlove with you." I chuckled at him.

"Aha, yeah it probably will be a little awkward at first. But once you two get to know eachother, I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiled.

"I hope so."

"What if she doesn't want to be with you though?" I asked. He frowned.

"Well, then I guess that's her decision and I will have to let her go!" He murmured looking to the floor.

"I doubt she will turn you down Seth. She would be stupid too!" He smiled at that and motioned for us to go upstairs. We both walked into the "operating" room and Lydia was talking to Jacob.

"Oh, hey. Look who's back." Jake said. He gave me a smile and I smiled back. I still could not believe he heard me say that he was hot! That is so embarrassing. I mean, I'm not going to lie, Jacob is a very attractive male, but for some reason, he just seemed to get, better looking in my eyes. Probably just me being older and hormones and all that teenager crap.

"Hi Lydia, I'm Renesmee. I'm friends with your sister." I said smiling putting out my hand to shake. She shook it back.

"Your hands are a lot cooler than those boys." She said jokingly. "You mentioned my sister. Where is she?"

"She is downstairs talking to Alice. She is another friend of ours. Don't worry, you will be all better soon." I told her.

"Oh. Okay. That's good."

"Um, Lydia, I need to tell you something. It is going to sound very weird at first. But I need to tell you sooner rather than later, and I want to get it done and over with." Seth said.

"What is it? Am I going to die?" She asked worriedly.

"No, its not that at all. You know how your sister is a vampire?" He asked. She looked at him confusingly.

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"Jake and I are shape-shifters. We mostly turn into werewolves though. And that's how we know about the vampires around here. Renesmee is a half human half vampire, so we are all technically not human here. But what I have been meaning to tell you is that, us shape-shifters do something called imprinting. Its when you see a specific person that you know and instantly, that is your soulmate forever. Now, again this is the weird part. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you where my specific person...I am in love with you! And maybe, when you get healthier, you and I could possibly get to know each other. I won't rush anything, this is all your own decision to make." Seth said. She stared at him as if she is staring into her soul-mate, which I guess is true.

"Oh wow, that was defiantly not something I was expecting. I would love to get to know you though, I mean, that is something you can't control and I respect that you had the guts to even tell me." She said smiling at him. They continued to just stare at eachother. I put my hand on Jake's shoulder so I could say something to him privately.

_"We should probably give them some privacy."_ He looked at me and nodded his head. Slowly, we both walked out of the room. "So, Seth told me about imprinting." I said once we were out of the room

"What did he say?" Jake asked.

"He kind of summed it up to it being love at first site for the pack. Its cute, but strange at the same time. Like you can't control it at all. Its fascinating."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do." I stopped him in front of my dad's old bedroom. "I need to talk to you about something, can you come in here for a second?" He nodded his head. We walked in and I closed the door. We both sat down on the black leather couch that is in the room.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Have...you imprinted yet?" His eyes kind of popped with shock, as if he wasn't expecting this question to come out of my mouth.

"Umm...Well...I don't know Nessie. I don't really know what its like, so I don't know if I have or not." I nodded my head.

"Well, I was just curious. I thought maybe that would have been the reason you were kind of upset. I hope whatever it is that is upsetting you stops soon though. I don't like knowing that you are upset." I put my hand on his knee to comfort him. He just stared at it for a couple seconds, than put his hand on mine. We began to stare at each other.

"Is me being upset, upsetting you?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually. You are, no offence, but really awkward around me. It makes me feel like you don't want to trust me with something and want to stay away from me. I'm always going to be there for you Jake, your my best friend." I started to tear up a bit. I moved my hand off his leg and so that I could wrap my arms around him. I wasn't expecting a reaction back, but he hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry Nessie. I don't want you upset. Can you forgive me?" I nodded my head but tears began to still go down my face. He let go of me so he could whip my tears away. "Now stop being so sad, put a smile on that face!" I started to chuckle because it was a bit embarrassing what I was doing in front of him. "That's better. I don't want to make you sad. We should probably get downstairs to see everyone, they are probably wondering where we are. Okay?" I nodded my head. He got off the couch and opened the door to leave. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something." He nodded his head smiling and left. I wasn't lying, I was thinking about something. I did not know what just happened. My heart began to beat really fast just thinking about him, and when he smiled at me, I felt like I was whole. Oh my gosh, I think I'm in love with...Jacob!

* * *

_**As always tell me what u think in a reveiw!!XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is the next chapter.**

**I HAVE RESENTLY NOTICED!!! that i havent been giving Stephenie Meyer credit for anything and for that i am ashamed! **

**so this goes for all my past chapters: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer does!!**

* * *

Over whelming!

Chap 6

The last few days have been torture I have been kind of trying to stay away from Jake to avoid awkwardness, he keeps nagging at me about what I want for my birthday but I keep telling him nothing because all I really want is for him to love me the way I love him! But there is no way in Hell that I am telling him that! Not until he spills his secret of course.

Today is another school day, another day to endure the harsh rumors of me being 'in-love' with my dad, and the worst part is I have to face them alone today. Jacob has some business to do with Sam so he isn't at school today. I know I have Lydia, Naomi and now Seth but Math was the one subject I would be alone in if Jake wasn't here. And as much as I didn't want this class to come, it did and I was 5 minutes early there where only a couple of people in the class right now awaiting the bell, signaling the start of class.

"But can you believe it though?" A girl three rows down from me whispered to her friend glancing at me "I mean isn't she like Edward's foster sister or something?" She went on.

"I know right and she is in love with him!" The other girl added in, I sighed tapping my pencil on the desk to distract myself _Just ignore them Renesmee_ I kept telling myself. The one girl got up and started to walk toward me sitting in the chair next to me…oh this should be interesting.

"Hi Renesmee." She said too sweetly. "I'm Rebecca." She said extending her hand, I shook it and started tapping my pencil against the desk again, she cleared her throat trying to grab my attention again, I turned in my seat slightly to look at her.

"So…ah how is your boyfriend Edward doing?" She asked still in a sweet voice. I could feel the heat rising to my face but not because I was blushing because I was angry! She had the nerve to say that to my face, I mean the talking behind my back was the usual but NO ONE has ever confronted me before! This was definitely getting worse! All I wanted to say was he isn't my boyfriend he is my dad but that would be the wrong thing to say.

"..boyfriend!!!!" I said between clenched teeth she just smiled, yeah she freaken smiled.

"But you want him to be right?" GOD SHE JUST DIDN'T GIVE UP!!!

"NO!!! Rebecca I don't want him to be my boyfriend!" I said, again through clenched teeth, just then the bell rang and she went back to her seat and leaned in to whisper to her friend.

"Yup, she totally likes him, did you see the way she blushed when I asked her how he was doing?" Only she would miss interpret anger for blushing.

"Oh ya and the way she totally got defensive for him." The other girl said. Rebecca nodded

"She is so head over heals for him!" She glanced back at me. The teacher started the lesson but I couldn't focus, all the emotions I had bottled up inside me began to spill over. All the frustrations of loving Jacob and him knowing nothing about it and the rumors EVERYTHNG came crashing into each other at once and I knew I had to get out of there before I broke down in front of everyone.

"Miss Juliana may I use the washroom?" I asked politely surprised at how shaky my voice was already, she excused me with a worried expression on her face as I all but ran out the door.

By the time I was in the hall I was running…at human speed of course, earning some confused looks as I flew past the random people in the hall , but when I ran past Seth leaning casually on the lockers his arm securely wrapped around Lydia's waist Naomi standing beside them they gave me worried expressions also, but I didn't stop as a few tears where already spilling over the brims of my eyes, I pushed the bathroom door open so hard that it hit the cement wall and swung back I kept running until I made it to the last stall in the bathroom and closed and locked the door. I was glad that nobody was in the bathroom at the moment as I let my emotions get the best of me.

Not even 3minutes later the bathroom door opened and I heard Lydia's voice in the silent bathroom

"Renesmee are you in here?" She asked.

"Nessie?" Naomi called, Naomi couldn't hear me because I tried my best to quiet the sobs that racked through my body but I let one small one go and not even a second later Naomi was pounding on the stall door. "Open the door Nessie, NOW!!" She yelled.

"NO!" I sobbed, I heard a fierce snarl rip up her throat and I knew it was meant as a warning…not to test her.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!! If you don't open this door I will BREAK it do you understand?" She said her voice harsh, I sighed in defeat and opened the door. They both dropped to there knees hugging me as I started to cry again! The comforting they were giving me were just making my emotions get worst.

"Stop hugging me please. Its just making things worse." I said, my voice was less shaky from before. Lydia and Naomi let me go but they both seemed a little mad at me.

"What's going on Renesmee? I have never seen you this upset before." Lydia asked. I just stared down at my feet and started to rock back and forth.

"Just the rumours going on about me. They are getting worse. One girl, her name was Rebecca, actually confronted me about me being in love with my father. ARGH! This is driving me INSANE!" I said, beginning to scream. Naomi stared at me, like she knew what was going on.

"Look, we already know about your being in love with Jacob." She said. I looked at her in shock.

"H-How do you know? I didn't think about it around you guys did I?" I started shaking a bit more. I trust Lydia and Naomi, it was just I didn't want anyone to know about my love for Jake.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Seth, and anyone else. Naomi won't either. When I healed and you hugged me you were thinking about how your going to tell Jacob about your feelings." She stopped because I was staring at her shocked. I then started to stare at Naomi.

"Okay, I know because when you and are were talking the other day and I brought up Jake being your boyfriend, you began to blush and it was obvious then that you were in love with him. And I could also see it in the way you look at him. Sorry hun, but its a bit obvious." I shoved my head in between my knees and began to cry more. All of the sudden we heard a loud bang on the bathroom door.

"Hey! Is everything alright in there?" Seth's muffled voice called. Lydia got up to go talk to him. I couldn't hear clearly but I believe I heard her say, "Go get Jake. She needs to talk to him." My head popped up when I heard her say that.

"NO!" I got up from my sitting position and ran to her and Seth. "No. Don't get Jake, he will rip those girls heads off!" Seth gave me a confused look, than he thought about something and nodded his head.

"She's right, if anyone is pissing you off he will literally murder them. You sure you don't want Jake?" He asked. I stared at Lydia and she stared back.

"You obviously need to talk to him Ness. He will be curious and he will want to know. You two are best friends." She continued to stare at me waiting for my answer. She was right, we are best friends, and we do tell each other everything, well aside from my secret of loving him and his mysterious secret. He does deserve to know what's going on and I will tell him what's going on.

"Fine. Go get Jake. I hope I don't interrupt anything going on. What are they doing anyway?" I asked. Seth looked at Lydia and then back at me.

"Its nothing really too serious, we just smelled a new vampire in the woods the other day, and your family said they weren't expecting any visitors so they are just searching to see if its still out there. It was probably just a false alarm, so nothing to be worried about." My eyes popped from hearing about another vampire out in the woods. "Its nothing to worry about though, if they are trying to come to Forks to get any humans, we will bite their heads off. Easy as that." Lydia chuckled at Seth and pecked him on the lips. He stared at her and kissed her on the forehead then left to go get Jake.

"So, you and Seth moved on pretty fast." I told Lydia.

"What?" She asked. She was obviously so dazed with thinking about Seth that she didn't hear me.

"Never mind." The bell rang and it was already lunch. "Oh. Well I missed all of math class. That's a good thing for my parents to hear." I said sarcastically. Lydia, Naomi and I walked over to the cafeteria. We were in line to get food, Naomi just got a bottle water speaking on how she doesn't eat. Lydia and I got an apple, and a small salad. We walked over to the usual lunch table we sat at and just talked about life.

Naomi was talking about something but I wasn't quite listening. I was still focusing on how Jake's going to react, obviously not so well, I just hope he can just control his anger around school. I started playing around with my apple until I felt warmth on my shoulders. I jumped, I wasn't expecting anything or anyone coming up behind me and touching me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." I could recognize that voice from anywhere and I turned to face him. It was Jacob and he looked really upset. "What's going on Nessie? Do you want to go talk outside?" I nodded my head slowly and got off of my chair and walked off with him. His arm was around my waist but as always it seemed a bit loose. We walked outside and stood near a bench near the parking lot. When he faced me to talk to him, he let go of my waist.

"What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me something." I said staring up at his dark brown eyes.

"Anything, as long as I can comfort you." He said, staring straight into my eyes.

"You have to promise that you won't freak out, and if you do calm yourself down. I don't want anyone getting hurt." He gave me a smirk and then went all serious again.

"I promise, just if I do get a little mad, run away from me. I don't want to hurt you. Even though I probably won't even dare try, just in case, it could get risky." He said. I nodded my head and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I understand. Its just the stuff going on about me. Its hard because its getting to me." I started to stare at my hands, they began to shake just thinking about Rebecca confronting me and how mad I was. I closed my eyes started to calm down, and then I felt warm hands on both of my cheeks. I opened my eyes and Jake was looking in me intently as if he were searching for something in my eyes.

"Nessie, rumors are hard to get through, but as long as you know the truth that's all that matters. You shouldn't care about what others think of you-." I broke him off.

"But a girl named Rebecca actually had the guts to confront me today!" I almost screamed. Jake started shaking a bit and my eyes popped because I didn't want to get him mad.

"Someone confronted you. Who is this Rebecca girl? What class is she in? She is going to learn to shut her mouth that-." He began to start saying curse words as he let go of my face and placed them over his.

I was too scared to say anything so I placed my hand on his cheek and thought to him, _Calm down Jake. Don't say anything, it will only make matters worst. I just needed someone to talk to. Your my best friend, so can I trust you not to get too mad? _He put down his hands and stared at me with apologetic eyes and a smile.

"There is nothing that I want more then to be there for you Nessie." He said. I quickly removed my hand off his cheek so I didn't think of how amazing he is and then him hearing it. "Do you want to go call your parents to see if you can skip the rest of the day? I think you need a break." I shrugged my shoulders. I began to think about how my parents would take that. Obviously they would want to know why I need a break from school, but my father was going to find out eventually.

"Stay here, I'll get Lydia or Naomi's cell phone." He nodded his head at me and stood there waiting for me. I ran up to the cafeteria to go get one of their cell phones.

"Are you going home?" I heard Naomi say through my mind. I got scared at first, she doesn't usually do that on me. I slowly nodded my head staring at her. She chuckled at my reaction and threw me her cell phone. I caught a hold of it and dialed my mom's cell phone number. Only one ring went through until I heard an answer.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Hi mom. Its Renesmee. I'm not having a good day and I was wondering if I could leave school and hang out with Jake?"

"If your not having a good day then you can go hang out with Jake. I guess that gives Alice more time to decorate the house for your party." I groaned. Parties aren't really my thing, especially with everyone bugging me on what to get me for my "birthday".

"Can you please tell Aunt Alice to not go overboard, like with the invites and decorations and anything she can find to make my party 'amazing'?" I said upsettingly. My mom chuckled.

"Sorry hun, but that's a promise I can't keep with Alice. I'll bring it up though."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go now. Love you."

"I love you too, more than my own life." When she said that, I looked at the necklace she gave me for my first Christmas present.

"I know. Bye!" I hung up the phone before my mom could say goodbye back and handed the phone to Naomi. I waved goodbye to everyone and went back outside to meet Jacob. He greeted me with a smile.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Let's go to the beach. I always feel better when I'm there."

"The beach it is." We walked to the woods and he phased. I hopped onto his back and started thinking of random things, like lyrics to Beatles songs or about how much trouble I will be in when my dad finds out that I missed math class.

It wasn't long when we reached to the beach where I could just sit down on the rocks, close my eyes and think. It was the most relaxing place on earth in my opinion, just listening to the waves crashing into each other and then have nothing but thoughts meander in your mind. I got off of Jacob and gave him privacy to get changed, so I walked to the beach by myself. I sat down on one of the rocks in front of the beach waiting for Jacob and relaxing at the same time. I closed my eyes listening to the different sounds in my distance. I could hear my favorite sound, the waves crashing into each other, and other sounds. There was seagulls chanting at each other, the wind was blowing heavy through the atmosphere, and, footsteps. I still had my eyes closed, knowing who the person was next to me.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked. I opened my eyes to see Jacob barely dressed. He was shirtless, and bare footed, the only thing he wore was a ripped up pair of jeans. His hair was getting a bit longer to I giggled to myself imagining him as a werewolf with really long hair. "What? Am I missing something?" I began to laugh more because of his expression. He began looking all around him to see if there was something wrong, when really it was just my imagination with some comedic features.

"There isn't anything on you, I just noticed that your hair is getting longer and I pictured you as a werewolf, but with lots of hair. It was a really funny image." He gave me a confused look.

"You picture me doing silly things? Your nice. You know sometimes I can see your thoughts and I will probably catch a little secret of yours." He gave me a smirk and I gave him a dirty look back. "By the way, I need to get you something special for your birthday. I know I already brought this up a couple of times, but, you mean more to me than what you think. If you have any idea of the best present in the world, don't hesitate to ask for it, I don't care how much it is, as long as you have the best birthday you could ask for." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jake, the last thing I want is presents. There too much to ask for. All I can ask from you is to be best friends with me forever." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Your just like your mother. Its so hard to get you even one gift. Isn't there at least one thing you want?"

"Yeah, there is one thing, but if I tell you, I'd have to kill you." I said giving him a playful smile. He gave me a dirty look and then smiled.

"I'll deal with you trying to kill me. It will be interesting to watch." I punched him on the arm.

"In all seriousness, I need to know something. Can't I just get an idea of what the gift is?" I shook my head. "I will throw you in the water!"

"You throw me in the water, and you will NEVER hear what I want for my birthday! In fact, I will only tell you what I want, until you tell me your secret." His eyes popped up with shock.

"Nessie, my secret is, well, it can hurt you. I don't want to hurt you and that is why I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"I don't care if it hurts me, its hurting me to know you won't tell me." He looked down frowning.

"Now is not the time, but I do promise that you will know someday."

"And when will that be?" He lifted his head up and stared at me. He placed his warm hands on my face making sure we had eye contact.

"Probably sooner than you think."

* * *

**So what did you think? PLEASE reveiw i got like one reveiw last time and it made me sad :( It makes me think that you guys dont want me to update/ continue the story:( and if u dont tell me that too!**

**thanks**

**~Twilightlver94**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is the next chapter.**

**ok i would like to thank you all for favoriting this story and putting me on you story/author alert it means alot. i also got a few reveiws which made me happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter:}**

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

I slowly opened my eyes to find my WHOLE family standing around my bed staring at me…that's not creepy at all. My dad chuckled at my thoughts. I sat up and they all began singing happy birthday to me…oh god!

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nessie, happy birthday to you!" I groaned

"What the hell?" I asked groggily

"Oh some one is just like her mom" Uncle Emmett said, I gave him a dirty look

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked irritated …I wasn't really a morning person!

"You hate your birthday, and you're not a very friendly person in the morning!" Now it was my parents turn to give him a dirty look.

"Well thanks I guess it was nice to wake up with my family around me!" I said trying to sound sweet, it was officially my 4th birthday, but I actually look 16, I took a look around at my family. They where all dressed up! All the guys wore normal tuxedos but the girls all wore dresses! My mom's dress was a navy blue dress that had a plunging v-neck line and spaghetti straps and a frilly belt just underneath her chest, the same color of the whole dress. Her dress went just about mid thigh and she looked absolutely amazing in it, I had a feeling my dad wouldn't be watching me a lot today! I know he loves my mom in blue!

My Aunt Rose's dress was a strapless blood red color that went a tiny bit higher than the middle of her thigh. It also had a belt under her chest it was black and the dress hugged her every curve…it was sort of tight but it was meant to be that way!

I really liked Aunt Alice's dress! It was a hot pink halter dress that also had a plunging v-neck and it also looked amazing! It was short to!

Now for my grandma's dress, I really liked this one to! It is a grey business looking dress, with a black belt with a bow at the back, two buttons at the front, and a black under shirt its was plain but she made it look hot! But now I seriously had to pee!

"Um may I have a moment?" I asked everyone. They separated their semi circle that was formed around my bed so I could get out the door. I made my way to the bathroom and did my business. But when I looked in the toilet before flushing it…I realized that was definitely not pee! "Grandpa!" I nearly screeched…seconds later the door creeped open "Wait! Don't come in!" I said quickly and the door stopped opening.

"Well what would you like me too do?" He asked confused "Are you alright?" I could hear the confused conversation in the other room and naturally my parents voices were the most worried.

"Um…could you get my mom?" I asked and then felt stupid 'cause the person I had called was grandpa but I wouldn't let him come in.

"Sure…" He trailed off and my mom slipped through the door and rushed over to me .

"Hunny what's wrong?" She asked holding me out and she took a few looks over me.

"I don't know" I said honestly, letting the panic seep into my voice "look!" I said pointing to the toilet, she studied it for a minute like she was trying to figure something out, then realization flashed across her face.

"Oh hunny that's nothing to be worried about!" She assured me with a hug.

"Then what is it?" I asked my voice still a little shaky, she smiled.

"Carlisle come here!" She said looking over her shoulder, my grandpa walked in slowly with a knowing look.

"I know what's wrong" He said a-matter-a-factly I gave him a confused look.

"How though I haven't even told you anything" I said.

"Oh Alice had all the information" He said with a smile. He reached down into a bag that I only now noticed he had and pulled out a small package that read 'tampons' now I was beyond confused!

"What's wrong with me?" I asked getting a little irritated.

"You got your period Nessie" My mom said and kissed my forehead "You're becoming women" I grimaced.

"So becoming women means that" I said pointing to the toilet. My grandpa chuckled.

"I guess you could say that" He began "Don't worry Renesmee this is perfectly normal every woman gets it. The technical word for it is menstruating and it will stay for about a week or less so you will have to wear these" he handed me the box of tampons "and your…ah…mother can explain how to wear it properly. Or if you are uncomfortable wearing those you can wear these" he handed me another package that was covered in plastic and he swiftly left the room. The other room was quiet so everyone left to go downstairs.

"Ok so this…" She pointed to the plastic package that read 'Pads' "…are probably more comfortable than these" she said motioning to the tampon box.

****

After my mom told me everything there was to know about your period and showed me how to place the pad the right way…there was no way in hell I was going to wear a tampon…after knowing where those went! I shuddered at the thought.

Before I fully got out of the bathroom, Aunt Alice was towing me away to her room. She made me wash my face brush my teeth and hair, then she sat me down added light makeup to my face and told me to put on this adorable dress that I absolutely loved it was an orangey red colour with spaghetti straps and layers out to my knees. Aunt Alice gave me a black see-through shawl that covered my shoulders and cute black flats, it kind of completed the dress and it helped my dad keep his cool about 'showing too much' and I would much rather avoid that 'your only 4 years old' speech as well.

By the time Aunt Alice was finished with dressing me up it was already after lunch I quickly ate something and left to go to my grandparents house. My whole family was here including Naomi and Lydia. The moment I got into the living room Grandpa gave me a small box wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper. I went to open it and paused realizing something was out of place.

"Hey where is Jake? Shouldn't we wait for him?" I asked, my dad cleared his throat.

"He told us he was going to be late and to go on without him. The rest of the pack will arrive with him" He said, I nodded.

"Ok" I said and tore open the box and lifted the lid. And there nestled in the box was a cell phone! A freaken cell phone! I jumped up and wrapped my arms around my grandpa's neck chanting thank you every two seconds, I then made it to my grandma and did the same. They both said your welcome and I did what everyone was probably expecting I turned the cell phone on and explored everything; they had my whole family already programmed in my contact list! Aunt Alice cleared her throat.

"Ok our turn!" She chimed, I flipped the red phone shut and turned my attention to her she gave me two boxes one was really light most likely clothes. I opened the light box first and it was a casual, normal teen outfit. It was a white t-shirt, with light blue skinny jeans, a black vest and yellow pumps!

"Whoa! Yellow pumps! These are so cute Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper! Thanks!" I said overjoyed.

"Alice, do you really think yellow pumps are appropriate for a 4 year old?" My dad asked.

"Who cares if she is 4 years old, she is in a 16 years old body which mean she needs to dress like a 16 year old." My aunt Alice said protecting me.

"I don't care what age group she is in! She is too young to be wearing yellow pumps!" My dad growled, he turned to me. "I'm sorry sweetie, I just don't want anyone getting the wrong impression on you."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Thanks anyways!" I mumbled. I opened my heavy present from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and it was a laptop! "Oh my gosh! Thanks sooo much-" I hesitated because my cell phone started vibrating. I was overjoyed hoping it was Jake, but it was a text message from my father. "Umm, a text message from my dad, alright then?" I read the text message aloud. "Happy 4th Birthday Renesmee! We love you very, very much! I hope you enjoy our present for you. Go look in the garage. Love Mom and Dad." I gave them a confused look.

We all started running to my grand-parents garage and my grandpa had the honors of opening the garage door. My mom playfully put her hands over my eyes when the door opened.

"Mom! Move your hands! I want to see what I got!" I screamed. She moved her hands as I asked and there, in the garage, was a baby blue Lamborghini. "I...Have...A...Car!"

"Do you like it?" My mom asked. I nodded my head as fast as I can without hurting myself. "Good. Here are your keys." She handed me set of keys and I grabbed them out of her hand and ran into the car.

"Oh my gosh! This is the coolest thing ever! Thank you so much! I love you all so much!" I screamed.

We all went back to the house and the wolf-pack was all there. They all dressed normally, except for Jake who was wearing a tuxedo.

"Jake!" I ran and gave him a big hug.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" I let go of him and noticed that he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Umm, here. A present just because you won't tell me what you really want."

"Awe, Jake. That's so thoughtful. Thank you." I gave him another hug.

"Okay, well I guess best for last." My Aunt Rosalie said.

"Pfft, sure." I heard Jake mumble to himself. I chuckled a bit at him. I went over to the couch waiting for my present from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Jake sat next to me, of course.

My Uncle Emmett came walking in with a cage. I gave him a confused look wondering what it is.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" He said. I slowly opened the cage and out of no where, a small black and white kitten jumped out and attacked Jake's knee.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Get that thing off of me!" He yelled running around with a kitten attached to his leg. Everyone was bursting out laughing except for the wolf pack and I.

"Jake, stop for a second! I will get it off of you!" The small kitten jumped off of Jacob's knee and started chasing the wolf pack. Everyone started screaming and Jake's knee was bleeding. Still, my whole family was on the ground laughing, but Lydia went running for Seth because the cat was hot on his heels.

I grabbed on Jake's hand to take him to the bathroom to wash off the blood on his knee. As we entered the bathroom, we heard Leah yell, "Get that thing the hell away from me!" Jake and I both laughed at that, it was hilarious getting Leah mad.

"I'm alright, I'll heal fast!" He complained.

"I know, but remember, you're in a house full of vampires. Blood's a pretty sensitive topic here and I don't want anyone attacking you. Not that it would really be a problem because you smell bad to them. Just let me wash the blood off." He gave in and sat down on a chair so I wouldn't have reach down too far to wash his knee. I grabbed a paper towel and wet it. I put the wet towel on his knee where he was bleeding, and then removed it and he was already healed. "Was that so bad?" I said jokingly.

"No, it wasn't. Your Aunt and Uncle are going to get it though. They should know by now that kittens hate our kind!" He began to shake viscously.

"Calm down Jake, I'm sure they didn't mean any harm." My words didn't mean anything though because Jake got up and loosened up his tie and shirt. He then removed his jacket.

"What the hell is your problem you bloodsucking whore!" He yelled to my Aunt Rosalie. My eyes just popped.

"Jake! That was not nice!" He again ignored me. My aunt slowly turned her head with a vicious look on her face, a look you could only see from a vampire.

"What the hell are you talking about, dog?" She talked back.

"I'm talking about that cat move? You obviously knew what was going to happen! You're such a bitch! Why the hell would you make a fool of all of us like that?"

"I don't know what your talking about you filthy canine! I was just getting my niece a nice present, a pet. Just because I got her a present and you didn't doesn't make me a bitch!"

"I did give her a present! I gave her flowers! I know it may not mean much but there isn't anything I have good enough for her!"

"Why don't you go tell her you're secret! We all know anyway, with her knowing it wouldn't make such a difference!"

"Rosalie!" My dad growled. Did my Aunt just say she knew Jake's secret? Did my Aunt just say the everyone knew Jake's secret? I just stared at him with a disgusted look on my face.

"You're joking right? You can have everyone in the room know about your secret, but you won't tell your best friend? Happy birthday to me!" I said sarcastically. "If anyone, except Jake, wants me, I'll be up in dad's old room." I turned around heading towards the stairs. I felt warm hands grab onto my arm pushing me towards them.

"Nessie, its not what you-."

"No Jake! It's exactly what I think! Just leave me the hell alone and leave! I don't want you here!" I smacked his hand off my arm and ran to my dad's old room.

On the way to the room I heard everyone talking downstairs.

"Did you really have to open your mouth Rose?" My dad said.

"Hey, at least she doesn't want to hang out with that-." I slammed the door before I could hear anything else. I heard a knock on my door hoping it was my mother. I opened the door and it was Jacob.

"Nessie, wait!" He held his arm out to me, but I slammed the door on his arm. Since I am a half vampire, I still had some strength in me. "Ow! Shit!" he yelled and pulled his arm back to his chest and held it there, I then fully closed the door on him, and I laid down on my dad's old leather couch crying.

How could have I fallen in love with that...jerk! As much as I hate him right now, for some reason, the love I have for him still remains. Argh! I wish I could stop loving him the way I do, I want to hate him, I want him out of my life! But I know, it will never happen. What the hell is going on with me? So much anger is going through me; my chest feels like its ripping apart, piece by piece. What I am experiencing now has to be heartbreak.

* * *

**Wow talk about sucky birthday!! Sorry for the delay for this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE Reveiw i like to hear what you guys think!**

**thnx**

**~Twilightlver94**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is the next chapter!**

**Again a big thank u for the few reviews i got and all the favorites and alerts i was put on!!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Confrontation

Chap 8

It has been at least a week and a half since my birthday and I haven't talked to Jake since. I'm glad I went this long without him, speaking on how he is in every class I'm in. The only problem that has been going through my mind is why I still love him? Its been bugging me forever, I can't focus on anything because as much as I want him out of my life forever, the other part is begging for him to remain in my life.

I was lying down on my bed doing my math homework, I didn't get this and it was making me more frustrated with myself.

"Mom! Can you help me with my math homework?" I called out, still laying on my bed. In a second she was laying right next to me on the bed.

"What do you need help with honey?" She asked.

"I don't get this equation." I pointed at the question, it was making my head throb. My mother gave me a confused look, as if she knew I knew this answer with out a problem. She turned to the book and read the equation out loud. She helped me get the answer, and I felt really stupid afterwards when we got the answer, it was so simple!

"If you need anymore help just ask, okay?" She said. She kissed the top of my head and walked out of my room.

I looked back at my book trying to finish my homework, but then my mom came into my room again.

"Oh, honey. I forgot to tell you. Your father and I are having our second honey moon next week, and, well, you are going to be staying with Jake." I groaned. All this time of avoiding him, and now I had to face him.

"Mom, can't I just stay at grandma and grandpa's place? I really don't want to see Jacob anymore." My mom sat down on the bed next to me.

"The whole family is gone hunting already and won't be back until we are back, and Grandpa Charlie is going fishing with some of his friends. I know you don't want to see Jake anymore because you're upset with him, but he is a good friend and I want him to stay in your life. Just, hear what he has to say, he is really sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Jacob can take care of me, but that doesn't mean I'll listen to him."

"I expect you to be on your best behavior young lady. Jake is a really close friend of mine, and I still want you to be close with him. He makes a lot of mistakes, but he learns from them. Please, just behave. Oh, and when your done your homework, can you start packing?"

"Yes mom." I said unenthusiastic. She kissed the top of my head again, and left the room. I don't think she will be coming back in to tell me anything else either. I finished my math homework and decided to pack my bag like my mother asked me to do. I opened up my closet and put random clothes that matched with each other in my blue duffle bag. The night dragged on and I started to get very, very tired. Next thing I knew, I was fast asleep on top of my duffle bag

****

I woke up in the morning in my bed and my parents talking. They were talking very quiet so I couldn't hear, probably so they won't wake me up. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean my face.

"Good morning!" Both my parents said. I waved at them and went back into my bedroom to get dress. I put on a purple baby doll dress and white leggings, something comfortable to get through the dreadful day, and soon to be week. I walked out to the living room where my parents were all ready to go. I ran up and gave them both a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you both so much! Please, come home early, I know it's your honey moon and all, but I'll miss you both too much!" Tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"We will be back as sooner than you think." My mother said.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad of a week without us. I mean, there are no adults to give you rules." My father said.

"Yeah, but instead of you guys giving me rules to manage through, I have to listen to that idiotic-" My father broke me off.

"Don't you dare say the next words!" There was a knock on the door. "Jacob is here now, please, behave." I let go of my parents and walked to my room when my dad opened the door. I looked around my room for other things to bring with me since I will want to be entertained.

"Hey, umm, do you want to get going?" I heard Jacob say.

"Sure, whatever." I grabbed my duffle bag and walked out of my room and then out of the house.

"Do you want a ride or something?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, do you want to walk?"

"No. I'm taking my ride."

"Oh, yeah, your mom told me about your new car. A Lamborghini right? Nice car. If anything goes wrong with it, don't hesitate to ask-."

"I think I'll be fine." I started walking faster hoping he wouldn't be near me, but he was right next to me. It felt like a really long walk to my grandparent's house but I managed. I opened the garage door and got the keys out from my beautiful new car. I opened the door but before I entered the vehicle, Jacob's hand was on my shoulder.

"Not trying to make you hate me more, but do you have your license?" He asked. Oh no! I forgot I haven't got my drivers license yet.

"No, I don't. Let me guess, your going to drive me?"

"Well, I wouldn't want us to get killed. I promise you can have it back as soon as we are at my place." I rolled my eyes at him and gave him my keys. I walked to the passenger seat while he was in the driver seat. I sat down and put my seat-belt on but my arms were across my chest. The radio was on, and some awful rap music was on, but I still blared the music up. "I didn't know you liked this shit?"

"It's better than listening to you talking." I said.

"Ouch! You really do hate me don't you?" I nodded my head at him. We were finally at his house. He got out first and took my bag into the house.

Once he was in the house, I booked it. I ran to the beach so that I could have some time for my mind to refresh. I sat down on a big rock and just laid down. I closed my eyes thinking about my own personal paradise, though I couldn't get that picture in my head because warm hands touched my arm. I sat right up after I felt the heat against my skin.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at him.

"I could ask the same question! If your parents found out I lost you I would be murdered!" He yelled back.

"Well maybe I should be out of your sight more often!" His face was angry, but then turned sad.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I wish I could explain this whole thing but its harder then you think."

"Yeah, it's so harder to tell me then my family which some you hate? I feel like the most special best friend ever!"

"It's not like that. This is one of those things that I just can't tell you." He just stared at the ground for a couple minutes as if he were concentrating hard on something. "Ah, screw your father, I'm telling you!" I gave him a confused look.

"What does my father have to do with this?"

"You will know afterwards."

"Are you serious? Are you really going to tell me this?" He nodded his head and sat down on the rock right next to me.

"Yeah, so, I'm just going to tell you this so you are aware, I had to lie to you a couple times in order to keep this a bit of a secret, and I truly do apologize for that."

"Okay, apology accepted." He smiled at me and gave me this big bear hug.

"Ah! Jake--I--Can't--Breathe!" He let go of me for a second, but then put his arm around my waist so I was close to him, and his, amazing beauty.

"I thought you hated me. Thanks for the compliment sweetie." My face turned pitch red.

"You didn't hear that, did you?" He started chuckling.

"Yeah, sorry. First I hear you calling me hot, and now I have amazing beauty. Do you have a crush on me?"

"No!" I yelled. My whole face was red, I could feel it, I was sweating and everything. His face went all serious.

"Nessie, do you really?" I looked down at the ground. I began to cry like a stupid baby. "I'm so sorry Nessie! You didn't have to tell me, gosh I am such a jerk! I'm so sorry, seriously! I'm-."

"Jake! I'm not crying because you know! I'm crying because I know I will never have you! You have to imprint on someone and it's obviously not me because you even told me that you haven't imprinted yet and-." All of the sudden, Jake's face was touching mine. I didn't know what he was doing at first until I felt his warm lips were moving against mine. He was kissing me! Oh my gosh! My first kiss! Wait, what the hell are you doing? Stop kissing me! He moved his lips off of mine. "I was just kidding, continue!" I wrapped my hands around his neck and started kissing back. One of his hands was holding my back so I could reach up to him; the other hand was wrapped around my hair. I then let go of him and stopped.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Why, did you kiss me?"

"Oh yeah, I was suppose to tell you my secret. Well, I am in love with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were my soul-mate. I did imprint, and it was on you. You're okay with that right?" I literally attacked him. I hugged him with all the strength I had in me.

"Oh thank God! Jacob, I love you so much! I'm sorry for being so mean to you and for being mad. I don't think I can ever be mad at you again!" I grabbed his face close to mine so I could kiss him, but he beat me to it. Our lips met once again, I pulled his weight on top of mine so we were laying down on the rock with him on top of me. We were having such a beautiful, romantic, well provocative kiss on the beach, until we heard a voice.

"Whoa! Nice apology Jake! I should try that some time!" We stopped kissing and looked over to wear the sound came from. There was Paul standing there and enjoying himself.

"Paul! Do you mind!?" Jake yelled, still on top of me. I sat up so Paul wouldn't see much more.

"Its okay, I see worse in your mind." Jake started growling. " Hey, do you know where Rachel is?"

"Not here! Now Go!"

"Fine Mr. Sass-Ass! Bye Nessie!" I waved and he was out of site.

"I seriously have no idea how my sister can like him. She can do so much better."

"Meh, you're just as bad and I like you." I said jokingly. He gave me an appalled look but then smiled at me. He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him. "Um, maybe we should go to your house to make out, you know, just in case that happens again." He laughed at me.

"Yeah, you got a point." We got up from the rock and he held my hand. He was staring right at me, and I couldn't help but stare back. I was seriously looking at my soul-mate, the one I'll spend the rest of my life with, forever. He stopped walking and stared out into the distance.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. He held onto my hand tighter and held me against his side.

"Someone's at my house."

"Do you recognize the scent?"

"I'm, not sure. What ever you do, when we enter the house, don't move away from my side." I nodded my head. Truthfully, I was kind of worried with who ever was in Jake's house. We walked up to the driveway and headed to the doorway. Jake was right in front of me but he could still see me just in case I was in any danger behind us. He slowly opened the door.

"Hey Jake! Oh, I'm sorry, I see you have company over." It was Leah.

"What the hell are you doing in my house Leah?" Jake asked.

"Oh, well, just if you were curious, we found some tracks of the bloodsuckers. We found more than one scent too, and God do they smell like shit. No offence Nessie, well, yeah I was trying to be offensive." Jake growled at her.

"Thanks Leah for telling me about this, but I have to take care of Nessie for the week, so I'm sorry if I miss anything too important."

"Okay, what ever Mary Poppins." She walked out of the house and was out of site.

"Sorry." I said. Jake looked at me confused.

"What are you being sorry for?"

"I know how much you like to kill vampires, and because of me you might not be able to this week." I looked down at the ground from disappointment. He lifted up my chin so my eyes were looking directly into his.

"Yeah, I do like killing vampires. But instead of that, I get to hang out with you, which is something I wouldn't give up anyday." I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "So, are you a little tired from making out or would you like to continue before we were rudely interrupted?" He said jokingly. I chuckled.

"Well, I would like to continue, but I don't think I will be able to stop thinking about it."

"Oh, yeah before I forget. If you could try keeping, us, quiet from your parents, that would be great. Although I have a feeling I'm going to scream it out in front of your dad." I started laughing.

"I don't think that would turn out very well. My dad is so protective, if he were God, you would be sent to hell already."

"Well he isn't God, because I've never felt like I was in heaven more in my life than I do now." I started to blush at that comment. He softly caressed his fingers on my face making me blush more, staring deep into my eyes, then he leaned in to kiss me.

As much as I was not looking forward to this weekend, it began to change my mind. I found the love of my life, my soul-mate, the one who was there for me ever since I was a baby. Renesmee Carlie Black, I could defiantly get use to that.

* * *

**Ah finally what u have all been waiting for! i hope u liked it and PLEASE PLEASE Reveiw i love to hear what you guys think!**

**thnx**

**~Twilightlver94**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here is the next chapter! sorry this took me so long School is woopen my butt!!**

**Again a big thank u for the few reviews i got and all the favorites and alerts i was put on!!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

That's and Order!

Chap 9

It's been a couple of days since my parents got home from there second honeymoon and they had a good time, I was very happy to see them! Although I did enjoy my week with Jacob I missed my mom and dad a lot!

"Nessie I am just going to drive into town I will be back in a few minutes ok?" my father said kissing me on the forehead

"Ok"

"Don't forget to get that English homework done" he said as he walked out the door leaving me alone. My mom was visiting grandpa Charlie today and everyone else was out hunting so I was left here with my dad. I sighed closing the door and making my way over to my backpack and pulling out my English notebook. I made my way to my bedroom, the second door down the hall, my parents room was the first door. I pushed my door open and flopped down on my bed, I put my notebook on my pillow laid down on my stomach putting legs in the air and crossing my feet together as I opened my notebook and began answering the questions.

About half way through my homework I got bored and my mind wondered, I began doodling on my paper things like hearts and R.C+J.B which meant Renesmee Cullen+ Jacob Black, I loved him so much! Even though we only just got together I was very happy!

I now realize why Jacob couldn't tell me his secret he told me why. It was because my father would kill him! Just then my door swung open hitting the wall behind it and there stood my dad looking angrier than I have ever seen him before, oh crap!

"Your right!" he said his voice rough "I am going to kill him" and he was running out the door, it took me a couple seconds to piece everything together. Oh my gosh!!! He was going to kill Jacob! I jumped off my bed and ran after him; I pushed myself a hard as I could go! I knew I would never match dads running but I could at least try, I realized I was going faster than I ever had before and it was exhilarating!

I stopped suddenly when I hit the edge of the forest; I could see my dad and Jacob outside Jake's house. Jacob was already in his wolf form, they were looking at each other with such hate my stomach twisted, my dad was in a hunting crouch aswell, I dashed over to them and stood between them, I gave them both a hard look fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over

"Stop!" I said low but I knew they both could hear me. My dad just growled in response and Jacob crouched a little lower to the ground snarling his hair on his neck standing on end!

I heard more snarls and growls coming from behind Jacob and made myself look at what it was even though I already knew. There behind Jacob stood 6 other wolves snarling in my dad's direction, a sob escaped my lips I was no longer scared for Jacob's life but now I was scared for my dad's!

"PLEASE!" I cried "Please stop!" tears where now pouring down my face as I pushed as hard as I could on my dad's chest he didn't budge

"Daddy please" I said still crying "Please don't do this!" his eyes went to mine and I saw pain and indecision in them, my vision blurred as more tears poured out, then he looked back at Jacob, I followed his gaze and saw that Jacob was going into the forest. He came out after a couple seconds in his cut off jeans and no shirt and made his way over to us, he turned around looking at the six wolves there

"Go!" he ordered, they looked at him unsure "That's and order" he said sternly and it almost looked like they bowed down to him and took off, he must have used the Alfa power on them . He turned back to us and glared at my dad, my dad spoke first

"That didn't take you long to blurt out your secret" he growled, Jacob straightened his back

"In my defence my sister didn't tell Nessie everyone knew the secret but her, and I couldn't have Nessie hate me anymore!" my father let out a frustrated sigh and looked at me then Jacob

"You two are not aloud to see each other again. Understand?" he said sternly, I gasped but didn't say anything at first, then I totally LOST IT!!!

"WHAT!" I exploded "NO!! You can't do this!" I yelled and glanced at Jacob his face looked pain stricken but he didn't say anything. I started to cry again because I envisioned my life without Jacob and it was so lonely and loveless if that was even a word

"Yes Renesmee I can!" he said in his rough voice that always scared me "And I will!" he yelled it this time

"No, no, no, no…" I chanted shaking my head back and forth

"It's final Nessie!" he said, then I looked at him tears still pouring down my face steadily

"Grandpa Charlie would like it!" I said, my father looked at me shocked and stepped back a bit like I slapped him or something, then he collected himself

"He isn't your father!" he said sternly, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and glared at him

"You are being such a hypocrite!" I screamed "Grandpa Charlie disapproved of you but that didn't stop mom and you to stay together" his face was emotionless

"Nessie you have EXACTLY 5minutes to get back to the house and if your not there I will come back and drag you home!" he said and with that he ran in the direction of our house.

I turned around to see Jake grinning

"What" I said wiping the rest of my tears away with the back of my hand, he walked toward me and pulled me close kissing the top my head, I rested my cheek against his warm chest

"You're just so cute" I chuckled

"Ok…Thanks?" I said it as a question

"You're welcome" he said smiling down at me when I looked up

"So…what are we going to do about the new stupid ass rules?" I said miserably

"Hey!" He said pushing my chin up with his finger "No cussing!" I had to chuckle at him, just because he was so mellow about it "And I don't know I am not really worried about it! I will find away to see you easy as that!"

"Like how?" I asked curiously

"Well I will see you at school and you can just text me when ever your dad is gone and I can sneak through your window or something" he said nonchalantly, I sighed

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I said he smiled

"So tell me something…" he began

"Anything!" I said looking at him waiting

"what did you really want for your birthday?" he asked, this question caught me off guard but I collected myself and blushed as I answered

"Um…you already gave me the best present ever" I said blushing deeper

"And what was that?" he asked looking confused. Was he serious? I rolled my eyes

"It was you silly" I said giggling and poking his chest playfully

"Oh" he grinned "Cool" I glanced at my watch. Crap I only have a couple minutes to get home

"I got to go" I said quickly and kissed him hard but quickly on the lips and pulled away running

"I love you!" I said as I entered the forest

"I love you too!" I barely heard him say

****

A few days passed and I was following the rules, or so my parents thought! Every time my parents went to my grandpas or my dad went hunting with the guys, Jake would sneak in my room. And we would hang out. But I couldn't stand not be able to be with him whenever I wanted, so even though it was wrong we made a plan to run away to Seattle for a day or so.

When my Mom went for a hunting trip with my aunts, and my dad went over to grandpa Carlisle's house. I left a note on the table saying:

_Dear mom and dad:_

_I went over to Lydia and Naomi's house for the day and I won't be back till at least 10:00pm so I will see you then!_

_Love: _

_R.C_.

I went over to Jakes house and we left for the ride to Seattle.

"This is so wrong!" I whispered looking down at my hands that where entwined to together on my lap, Jacob grabbed one of my hands

"We can go back if you want!" he said

"NO!" I said too loudly then blushed "I said it was bad not that I didn't want to do it" I said, he smiled

"Ok" and we headed out of Forks and started toward Seattle.

We talked about random things. When we arrived in Seattle

'So where do you want to go?" he asked, I shrugged

"How 'bout we catch a movie or something" I suggested

"sure why not" he turned into a random movie theatre parking lot that looked kind of empty, good maybe we will be the only one in the actual theatre.

When we picked a movie and sat down with our popcorn and drinks, the movie started. There was only an old couple sitting 3 rows down from us and the rest of the theatre was empty except for us. I lost interest within 5 minutes of the movie I'm not even sure what it was called

"Why does he have to be like this?" I asked more myself than anyone else; Jacob sighed and touched my cheek with his warm hand making me look at him

"He is just being a typical WAY over protective father" he said simply "He was like this with your mom too believe me as her best friend it was highly annoying! He would never let me see her just because of what I am, he said I was dangerous and that I couldn't control myself" he paused for a minute "Do you understand?" he asked

"I guess…" I began but he cut me off

"In other words he is being a selfish-" just then my self phone began to ring, I held up one finger telling him to hold on, and I reached in my pocket and took out my phone looking at the caller id it read Lydia, I was just about to answer it

"I wouldn't answer that if I were you" I voice I knew all to well came from behind me, I pressed ignore quickly and my stomach felt like it turned in on it self as I turned around and there he was, glaring at me so fiercely I had to look away. Ah Crap!

"Dad…" I began but he cut me off

"I suggest you don't say anything and just get your butt to the car! Right now!" He said his voice hard and demanding. I sighed and got up

"Okay" I said and made my way out of the theatre Jacob was following behind me.

When we made it to the car, I turned slightly to mumble a goodbye to Jacob, but he had other plans! He grabbed my wrist pulling me against him and kissed me hard! I was shocked at first but I soon recovered and kissed him back. We heard a deep growl from behind us and it was then that I remembered my dad being there and how much trouble I was already in so I pulled pack quickly

"Bye Jake!" I said and got in the car shutting the door quickly. My dad was beside me just as quickly and the car started and we were heading home at an alarming speed but I knew nothing would happen

"What were you thinking Renesmee?" my dad asked and he almost looked sad, I shrugged

"I don't know" I murmured

"Do you realize what your mother is going through?" he asked but didn't give me time to answer "She is worried out of her mind!"

"I'm sorry" I mumbled. And I truly was I never meant to hurt anyone I just wanted to be with Jacob that's all! Apparently that's too much to ask for!

"How did you find out?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer, I heard him sigh

"Lydia called to ask what you where doing and I said isn't she at your house and she said no…so I figured…I don't know something bad happed! So please don't ever do that to your mother and I again!"

"What go out with the guy that I love?" I asked sarcastically

"NO! Don't ever lie to us like you did!"

"Fine I wont!" I said and the conversation ended for the rest of the ride it was silent.

When I walked in the door to my house I was ambushed by my mother who literally almost knocked me over as she hugged me then kissed my forehead

"Oh my gosh, Nessie! You scared me! I am so happy you are alright" she ranted and I swear if it was possible she would be having a panic attack right now!

"Mom! Breathe I'm fine" unfortunately for me, my mom was on my dad's side for the Jacob thing and I half expected my mom to stand up for me but she didn't! I made my way to my room

"Excuse me! Where are you going?" my mom asked

"To my bedroom" I said as if it was obvious, she shook her head

"I'm sorry but did you think you were getting off this easy?" she asked taking her place by my dad's side as they looked at me expecting an answer, I sighed

"Nope! I guess not" I said irritated and sat down on the couch. And here comes probably the worst punishment of my life! Then again nothing can be worse than being away from Jacob. So I sat there and waited for my punishment. I heard my mom take a deep breathe but my dad spoke

"We have decided to ground you for 5 days" he said simply, I sighed about to get up but my mom spoke

"Sit down that's not all!" I sat back down starting to get irritated, I mean I went out for a freaken day wasn't grounding enough? I guess not! "During those 5 days you are to help Sue Clearwater, Grandpa Charlie clean their house, okay?" I nodded; I mean whatever I just wanted to go to my room! "Ok that's all. Your punishment will start tomorrow" and with that I retreated to my room slamming the door behind me. Wow this is going to be a long 5 days! I hate housework!

* * *

** i hope u liked it and PLEASE PLEASE Reveiw i love to hear what you guys think!**

**~Twilightlver94**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok here is the next chapter! sorry this took me so long my uncle just resently passed away and i have beem under alot of stress lately_**

**_Again a big thank u for the few reviews i got and all the favorites and alerts i was put on!!_**

**_~Enjoy_**

**_I do not own anything SM does-*mutters under breath* Lucky bitch *clears throat*_**

**_ANYWAYS!..._**

* * *

Mother Daughter Talk

It was my last day today to clean up Grandpa Charlie's house. I was really excited; he really knows how to make a messy house. My dad gave me a drive to my grandfather's house in his silver Volvo, but he looked really sad. I knew he could read my thoughts so I just asked him in my head, "What's wrong daddy?". He continued to stare out at the road. This was really bothering me.

"Dad, I know you heard me, what's going on?" I really meant it this time, he had to tell me, or else I will begin to kick and scream. Now that I thought about that, that would be pathetic. He stopped the car to a curb so he could talk to me. He looked down first, but then stared at me. Oh no, I remember this look, it was the burning man. The last time I saw this look was when my mom was turning into a vampire, he was terrified if she was going to live or not. I remember that day in perfect detail.

Aunt Rosalie was taking me for one of my routine walks around the house, because I always got antsy if I sat around too long. She was carrying me up the stairs and past the room that my parents were in.

In the room, my mother was lying deathly still on the bed. My dad was on her other side holding her hand, and there it was.

The same expression I see now, right in front of me. My father cringed, most likely about that thought, oops. Sorry Dad!

"I feel awful. You are right, I am a hypocrite. But you have absolutely no idea how hard it is for me to see you grow up so fast, and already in love with your soul-mate who has been standing right in front of you since day one. I only have you as my daughter, for a short, four years. I want to be your father for more than that, and that is why I'm very upset that this has to happen so early. I want to be the father that you still come up to me asking for boy advice, or letting me teach you how to ride a bicycle, well, car at this point. You may think that it might not be that awful for your mother and I, but we still want to be there for you and be your parents. We feel as if, we were useless parents." He stopped for a minute to compose himself. "We love you, very much Nessie. We understand that you think we aren't being fair because we are being very, well hypocritical towards you and Jacob's relationship, but we just want to be there for you more than anything. Your mother and I have been talking about this, and we are happy for you."

I felt warm tears fall slowly down my eye. I felt like a monster. All this time I focused on how I was upset and how I am being punished, when really, I was the punisher and my parents were being punished. All they wanted was to be my parents.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. You're the best dad in the world. I love you so much." I leaned over my seat belt to give him a hug. My warm tears were drenching his beige sweater. He slowly rubbed my back.

"Renesmee my darling, it's alright. Your mother and I just have to get through our heads that Jacob is important to you." I closed my eyes trying to get rid of all the tears. I lifted my head from my fathers shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I will always be your little girl." He chuckled softly to himself.

"Well, your not necessarily little to your mother, you have grown a few inches taller than her. She has been complaining about that for the past couple weeks." He chuckled again to himself. We let go of each other and I wiped away all the tears that was left on my face.

My father began to drive to my grandpa's house which wasn't a very far drive speaking how we were almost there. When we were just outside my grandfather's house, we saw him standing there waiting for the us.

"About time! I've been seeing you for the past 4 days and I've miss you already!" Grandpa Charlie said running up to my passenger seat to give me a hug.

"Hi Grandpa Charlie!" I said hugging him back. "Your personal maid has just arrived." Sarcasm was hidden a bit in the tone of my voice.

"My house isn't that messy, is it?" I gave him a look as if he were joking. "Alright, it is a bit of a pig pen, but not lately since you've been cleaning up. My house is starting to look pretty nice."

"Well, if you have been wondering what Vampire Punishment is, this is pretty much it." I whispered so Grandpa couldn't hear me, my father chuckled at me. "Well it's true! This is torture for me! Staying away from Jacob and cleaning up a very messy house! Its just so-"

"Why would staying away from Jacob be torture?" My grandpa interrupted me. I started blushing to myself but my father decided to interrupt me.

"You can be happy for your grand-daughter. She picked the boy you wanted in Bella's life to be apart of her life." My father looked at me with a smile on his face, but behind that smile was sadness. My grandfather then looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Aren't you 4 years old? That's a little young. And isn't Jake like, 16?" My grandfather noted.

"Well I'm technically 16. I have just been living for 4 years. Remember Grandpa I'm different" They both started to laugh at me. I wasn't joking, I was being dead serious!

"Alright, alright, you 16 year old." My grandfather said while messing around with my hair. He stopped so I could fix it, and then began to speak again. "Edward, have you been hearing about the new wild animal in La Push? Sue and Billy have been telling me that it's been leaving then coming back, as if it's hiding but wanting something in Forks." My eyes popped.

"New wild animal in La Push! Oh my gosh! It's probably what the wolf pack have been smelling! Have they done anything yet? I hope Jake's okay, I-."

"Okay, okay, I think its time you do the housework. I'm sorry I even brought that up, I was just curious." Grandpa Charlie interrupted me. My father gave me a hug and kiss goodbye and I did the stupid housework.

****

It took me 2 and a half hours to clean up my grandpa's house. When I finished Sue made me lunch and after I finished eating, I left to go back home. My father went to get groceries for me, which means I would be home alone with my mother. I walk in the house and saw my mom on the couch reading a book, but didn't want to focus on what she was reading; I just wanted to apologize for being an awful daughter. I sat down on the couch right next to her; she smiled as if it were a hello to me so she wouldn't get lost in the book. I started to stare at her; she was too beautiful to even have words to describe her beauty. Tears began to fall from my eyes again and I hugged my mother.

"I'm so sorry mom; I'm such an awful daughter!" My mom put her arms around me and was calming me down. Dad had obviously filled her in on our little conversation earlier

"Don't feel awful honey, your only half human." I chuckled at that thought and she did too. "Out of all people, I think I would understand this situation that you're going through more than anyone else, I lived it. Your father and I understand that you love Jacob more than anything, it's just hard to let you go." I nodded my head. I heard this before from my dad. "Little question though, you and Jake are going slow, right?" I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean we are going slow?" I asked.

"Well, have you two done anything drastic in your relationship?"

"Like what? Mom, your making me really confused." She sighed and then spoke.

"I obviously know that you two have kissed, your father told me about the time he picked you up and you two were making out infront of him." I face quickly turned red, I was embarrassed by that. "What I'm asking is, have you two, had sex?" My eyes popped so wide I felt as if they could jump out.

"No! We haven't even spoken of that! That's a bit too quick mom; we've been seeing each other for about 4 weeks now."

"Sorry I brought that up hun, its just, knowing Jake, he doesn't seem to be the kind to want to keep it in his pants." I gave my mother an appalled look.

"How would you know that? It's not like you two were intimate before." My mother looked down. "You two, were intimate, before?" I stuttered.

"It's not what you're thinking Renesmee. There was a time when your father left me because I was still human and he thought that I should have a normal life and he was gone. The only person who was there for me and helped mend my pain was Jacob. We got closer and closer each day we spent with each other, then your father got back into my life, and Jacob didn't want to be around me if I was with your father. But we missed each other so much and, well, we fell in love with each other. We only kissed though, nothing major." My heart was ripping, piece by piece. This was Jacob's job to tell me about this, not my mother. Why didn't he tell me?

"How many times did you two kiss?"

"About, 2 times? I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you about this, I see how much pain you're going through." I shook my head.

"Yeah, you have a point. It shouldn't be you talking to me about this, it should be Jacob. Why hasn't he told me about this?" My mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Go call him; maybe he will give you an answer." My heart started pumping, I couldn't believe my mom was actually allowing me to go call Jacob, it's been days since I've seen his face or even heard his voice. I ran to my bedroom to get my cell phone. I dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. Two rings went I then I heard his husky voice.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Jake!"

"Nessie? Aren't you going to get in trouble for calling me?"

"No, my mom gave me permission. That sounds so stupid, I have to ask permission to call my own boyfriend." He chuckled.

"Its amazing to hear your voice again! How are you?" His question reminded me the reason to why I called him in the first place.

"Well, I think we need to talk..."

"Of course we do! But what exactly about?"

"Um..." I hesitated. This was really hard for me to ask of him, because my mom didn't want to hurt me, he might have a more detailed story. I laid down on my bed trying to think over on how to ask him. "Were you ever going to tell me about you and my mom?"

"Me and your mom? What are you...Oh yeah. Nessie, that was the past, before I even met you." He stopped for a second. "Nessie, I think we should talk about this face to face. Do you think it would be alright if you meet me up somewhere at night when I'm not busy with the pack?"

"I'll go ask." I walked over to the living room where my parents were cuddling each other on the sofa. "Mom, Dad, do you think its alright if I go see Jake tonight, we need to talk about something face to face." My parents stared at each other, still cuddling. My mom nodded her head once to my father.

"Yes, Nessie, it's alright by us." My father said. I smiled at them and mouthed out "Thank you." I walked back into my room and laid down on my bed again.

"I'm allowed. When and where do we meet?"

"I'll come to your house around 10:30, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine by me."

"I should get going now, the pack needs me. I'll see you soon. I love you." I blushed when he told me he loved me.

"I love you too, and be safe!" He busted out laughing.

"I'm always safe, love. Can't wait to see you tonight!" And he hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

****

All day I was waiting for 10:30, I just wanted to be held by Jake again. I kept brushing my hair and making sure I look good for when he came, it has been 5 days since we've seen each other. There was a sudden knock on the door. I ran out of my room to go open the door and there he was. He never looked more handsome then tonight. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a tuxedo jacket on and jeans. I literally jumped on him when I saw him.

"I missed you so much!" I said hugging him. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"I missed you too." He said kissing the top of my head. I let go of him for a second remembering that my parents were behind me.

"I'll be back soon. Love you both." I said walking up to my parents giving them both a hug. I let go of them and walked off with Jacob. We were walking out of the woods to his vehicle. I guess tonight was a night for us to both be normal.

"You look beautiful tonight, as always." He said. I blushed.

"Thanks, you're looking handsome tonight, as always." He started to blush a bit too.

"Thanks." We walked up to his vehicle, he opened the door for me and we drove off to La Push beach. We got out of the car when we arrived and walked to the beach. He held onto my hand, which made me feel safe, although I didn't feel as if I was in any danger at all.

"So, maybe we should start talking about, this afternoon." I said trying to keep up the conversation. He looked down at me and stopped walking. He held my chin up so my eyes would stare at his.

"Nessie, that was 4 and a half years ago. I met you, and found the real meaning of love. The feelings I had for your mother, is nothing compared to the way I feel about you now. And since we are talking about the past and being honest with each other, I will admit that since you were killing your mother, I hated you, but thinking about hating you, makes me want to just shoot myself. You're everything I want and more Nessie. No one can replace you." I gave him a big hug. "Sorry I never told you about it before, I forgot."

"It's alright. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Always." He began to rub his hand against my hair lightly.

"How's the vampire thing going?" He was silent for a bit but later on spoke.

"It's not going good. There are more than one. We aren't sure exactly how many, but we smelled two different scents. They keep coming back and then leaving, obviously they want something or someone from Forks."

"Is it possible that it's the Volturi?" He shook his head.

"No, we already know what they smell like, this isn't as strong as a scent. New vampires are trying to head out to Forks." I hugged him tighter. I didn't want this moment to end. Just us, together, under the moonlight shined against the ocean water.

* * *

**_i hope u liked it and PLEASE PLEASE Reveiw i love to hear what you guys think!_**

**_Sidenote- If u havent already i highly suggest u read The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins i am officially addicted to it!*WARNING-If you have a weak stomach do not read this book it can get sorta gruesome. but if not i highly suggest it_**

**~Twilightlver94**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Again a big thank u for the few reviews i got and all the favorites and alerts i was put on!! But as much as i like those i would also love a reveiw even more sometimes._**

**_Also i have updated my profile with more things that i like, and i decided to share with you some of my favorite videos on youtube(links posted on profile) so go check it out if you want:) _**

**_I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter so i hope u like it_**

**_so on with and i hope you_**

**_~Enjoy_**

**_I do not own anything SM does_**

* * *

Leah  
**chap13**

Renesmee's POV

"Nessie…Nessie…Renesmee!" my mother pretty well yelled as she shook me violently, my eyes snapped open to see her frustrated face above mine "Finally! Wow you are one heavy sleeper!" she said and smiled at me "Your father and I are going to go to your grandfathers ok?" I nodded, and glanced at the alarm clock by my bed, it read 5:00am "We will be back in time to wake you up for school ok?" she asked again and I just nodded still slightly sleepy. After I heard them leave I let my head fall back on my pillow and closed my eyes, I was about to fall asleep when a tapping on my window got my attention.

It didn't happen again for a while so I chose to ignore it. Then I heard it again! What the hell? Three more times and then there was a crash. I shot up in bed in time to see a rock as big as my head role across my bedroom floor and the glass from my new window shatter and cascaded across the floor. Seconds later someone dove through my window and did a somersault across the floor before standing up, I then realized who it was. Leah.

"Now that was pro!" she muttered under her breath with a smug smile on her face before looking back at my shattered window and frowning "I will pay for that!" she said confidently , I rolled my eyes at this whole event and how stupid it was!

"Leah honestly was that really necessary? I mean I _do_ happened to have a front door" I said exasperated, like how am I supposed to explain to my parents how the brand new window I just got installed was yet again broken!? She frowned again

"But that was way more fun!" she said as if it was obvious

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, she shrugged

"I just wanted to talk" she sat at the end of my bed

"Um…Ok then" I was a little confused, she never really looked at me let alone talked to me but ok "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked casually, she laughed

"I have a few questions for you." I nodded and urged her to go on "It's about Aral…Arno…what's his name?"

"Arnold?" I suggested

"There we go that's his name, anyways I want to know what I should do" she paused and continued once she looked at me and figured out I had no clue what she meant, she sighed "Well I don't mean to be rude but he definitely isn't the most good-looking guy out there if you know what I mean…" she trailed off

"So you really did imprint on him eh?" I laughed softly

"Just answer my question!" she snapped

"Well…" I began as calmly as I could, considering Leah was one of the few people that actually scared me and she was sitting not 2 feet from me "Leah, it's not always about looks! Underneath all the acne and nerdyness, if that is even a word" I laughed "He truly is a sweet guy" I said softly, she seemed to think about this for a minute before saying something.

"I guess your right" she said softly looking down and fidgeting with her fingers

"Leah if you have another question just ask me!" I sighed

"Ok be prepared I am about to bombard you with like a million questions!" she said looking back at me, I nodded

"Be warned though I might not be able to answer all of them" she nodded in understanding

"ok so…How do you look past the looks?" she asked innocently, I glared

"How would I know that?" I asked angrily, knowing exactly what she was referring to, she shrugged

"You're with Jacob you would have to know!" she said with a small smile

"Jacob's looks are perfectly FINE!" I stated angrily, glaring fiercely at her. She simply started laughing

"Wow Nessie don't be so uptight! I was just joking!" she said through her laughs, I relaxed slightly and stopped glaring at her

"Ok so I don't know how to answer that question _obviously!_ But what I can say is just look at who he is as a person, like I said before looks aren't everything!" she nodded excepting that answer

"Ok but wouldn't I get picked on if I were to go out with him?" she asked, I started laughing! She glared

"What's so funny?" she seethed, I just laughed more

"Leah! No body in there right mind would EVER tease you, not unless they have a death wish" I stated truthfully, she smiled smugly

"Aha! Ya your right!" she paused and laughed a little "Ok next question, do you think he will let me give him a makeover, you know to make him look hotter?" she asked innocently, I rolled my eyes

"I'm pretty sure he would, any girl that is willing to talk to him he will automatically like and most likely do whatever you asked him to, and anyways I don't want this to sound creepy but you're a pretty girl and I am sure he would let you do whatever you want with him!" I said with a laugh

"Thanks, I think" she whispered obviously touched that I had called her pretty "Ok so here is my _biggest _question of all, and to me its VERY important" she said pausing to make sure I was listening intently, which I was "What if he is a REALLY bad kisser?" she asked actually looking afraid

"Well…" I began "I am almost positive he has never in his life kissed a girl besides his mom" I stated with a laugh, I started to thinking about that for a minute, to be honest I couldn't really answer that question, but I could give her advice! "Ok so I cant really answer that question, but I can give you advice"

"Lets hear it!" she said excitedly

"Ok never ask him to kiss you!" I said watching her face crumple in confusion and I went on "But just kiss him at a random time" I said, she looked even more confused now

"Ok but how will that help?" she asked looking at me

"Well if you asked him to kiss you he would probably be extremely nervous and think about it too much, therefore messing up bad, like slobbering all over your face" I said starting to laugh when Leah shivered in disgust "But if you kiss him when he is least expecting it, I am sure that instinct will quickly kick in and he would turn out to be an amazing kisser!" I said with a small laugh, she sighed

"Wow that does make a lot of sense!" she said in awe, and to my surprise reached over and hugged me tightly, almost too tightly but I didn't care! I mean you kind of get used to it when you live with uncle Emmett! So I did what anyone would do, I hugged her back just as tight "Thank you Renesmee" she whispered softly

"Anytime Leah!" I whispered back

Leah left after asking me if I could drop a hint to Arnold about asking her to the spring dance. She told me she would drop by at lunch to hang out with everyone. I suggested she enroll in our school but she quickly refused saying she had much better things to do than work! To which I laughed at. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:00am I couldn't believe we had talked that long! I had just closed the bathroom door when I heard my mother scream my dad's name from my bedroom, I heard her quiet sobs as I quickly grabbed my house coat and put it on, practically throwing the door open to find my mom crying tearless sobs as my dad holding her close to him with a pained expression on his face, but once hey saw me my mom broke free of my dad's grasp and hugged me tightly.

"Mom whats wrong?" I asked worriedly

"I thought something happened to you." She cried still not loosening her grip on me, my dad came over and hugged us both

"What's going on?" I said on the verge of tears. I was so confused, my dad simply pointed to the broken window and everything clicked

"I'm so sorry!" I said pulling them both into a hug, as I told them the whole story about Leah and the window and how I had totally forgotten about it "I didn't mean to scare you guys!" I said sincerely, after my story I went back into the bathroom to get ready

The morning flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch and I had something to do!

"You coming Ness?" Jake asked motioning to the cafeteria, I shook my head

"I will in a minute I have to do something first." He nodded and went up to meet everyone

I searched the halls for Arnold, with no luck. My good hearing picked up a banging noise approximately two halls away from here, maybe upstairs? I listened more closely, tuning out the cafeteria noise…definitely upstairs! I ran upstairs and followed the banging noise

"Help me! Someone help!" and all to familiar voice called, I sighed as I approached the locker that no doubt held Arnold captive.

"Arnold?" I asked and the banging stopped and all I could hear was his heavy breathing

"Renesmee?" he asked sounding extremely happy "Thank God you're here! Do you think you can get me out?" he asked anxiously, I looked at the lock that was holding the door closed, it was a combination lock, I frowned, the only way to get it open was to break it!

"I will try" I said as I heard him sigh in relief, I took the lock in one of my hands, I knew I would be able to break it easily but the problem was, how would I explain how I broke it to Arnold? I couldn't say 'I had an adrenalin rush, you can Google it' ya that sounded smart…NOT! I took a deep breath anyways and squeezed as hard as I could and a deafening crack sounded telling me that the lock had snapped! I threw the lock all the way to the end of the hall hoping no one would find it! I opened the door and Arnold flew out and hugged me tightly "Thank you!!" he said happily "How can I repay you?" he asked letting me go, I smiled

"Hmm ok you can do something for me!" I said

"Anything!" he replied eagerly, I grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs to the entrance of the cafeteria

"You see that girl at my table?" I asked he looked confused

"There are three girls at your table" he said still sounding confused

"Ok do you see the one with the dark skin?" I asked he nodded

"Yes I see her!" I smiled

"I want you to ask her to the dance!" I said simply, he frowned

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked with a heart breaking frown, I shook my head fiercely

"Of course not!" I said patting his back

"She wont except! She is way to pretty to go to the dance with me!" he said sounding hurt.

"Do you really think she is pretty?" I asked, he nodded "Then trust me!" I said smiling at him. I put both my hands to my mouth and yelled Leah's name, her head shot up and she started to walk towards me.

"What are you doing?" Arnold hissed, I simply smiled

"You're going to ask her out!" he shook his head as she came to stand beside me smiling warmly at Arnold, he stood there speechless looking at her with a big smile on his face. I tapped his shoulder and gave him a look urging him to ask, he took a deep breathe

"Um…" he cleared his throat "Leah…will…you a…go to the…a dance…with me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Sure" Leah said shortly, I hit her in the shoulder and glared at her, sending her a message through my touch "_this is hard for him, the least you could do is look like you care!_" she sighed "Fine yes Arnold I would love to go to the dance with you" Arnold eyes lit up and shock was very eminate on his face "On one condition though" she said as his face fell slightly "I get to give you a sort of makeover" She said still smiling at him he nodded almost mechanically "Great! I will pick you up from school tonight and take you to my place so we can get started!" she stated happily before walking back to the table.

"I told you!" I said to Arnold who in turn hugged me and said thank you.

The rest of the day was normal and boring as always! But what I couldn't wait for what seeing Arnold tomorrow I was interested to see what he would look like!

* * *

**_i hope u liked it and PLEASE PLEASE Reveiw i love to hear what you guys think!_**

**_So sorry this is kind of short:( but i will have the next chapter up shortly after new years._**

**_Oh and Merry christmas and Happy New year:)_**

**~Twilightlver94**


	12. Chapter 12

**_PLEASE READ!!!!!_**

**_YAY!!!! A long chapter!! and i am excited to say there is a little surprise for you at the end of this chapter, just because i feel like a good person today!_**

**_Again a big thank u for the few reviews i got and all the favorites and alerts i was put on!! But as much as i like those i would also love a reveiw even more sometimes._**

**_Also i have updated my profile with more things like some of the outfits that are worn in this chapter!(links on profile) Check them out if you would like!_**

**_sorry a really long AN, well maybe not but it is for me!_**

**_so on with it and i hope you_**

**_~Enjoy_**

**_I do not own anything SM does_**

* * *

Halloween!

Chap 14

Halloween was just around the corner and we were all excited for the traditional Halloween dance that Forks high puts on.

Leah's Transformation of Arnold was breathtaking! That girl really knew how to make a nerd hotter than the sun! Instead of his normal greasy red hair, he has more of a boy cut and its silky, the kind of silky you just want to run your fingers through! He wasn't wearing glasses anymore, instead he wore contacts. And his wardrobe, oh mother of god!! He could be the hottest guy here!! Well except for my Jacob, but that's besides the point! His acne wasn't gone obviously but I'm sure Leah will find a way to get rid of that too!

He looked so different that everyone was wondering who the new guy was. Girls literally were hanging off him…well that was until Leah came up to Arnold and kissed him hard on the mouth in front of all the girl, who huffed in annoyance and walked away.

The normal couples were going to the dance. Lydia and Seth, Jake and I, Leah and Arnold, and surprisingly Naomi was going with this football player that asked her, like three times! Finally she relented and decided to go.

Lydia , Naomi and I were all at together when we decided on our costumes.

"So what are you guys dressing up as for the Halloween dance?" I asked as we all sat on their living room floor painting our toe nails. Aunt Alice would be proud!

"Well I was thinking along the lines of a ladybug." Naomi said simply, Lydia nodded

"I want to be a bumblebee!" she said excitedly, they both looked at me "What about you?" Lydia asked, I shrugged

"Don't know yet" I said looking at them, it was quite amusing they both started tapping their finger against their chin in thought at the same time!

"I think you should be a butterfly. You know to keep up the bug theme" said Naomi with a smile, I shook my head

"I cant really see myself as a butterfly

"Well then be a kitten" Naomi said a loud laugh following, I looked at her confused and Lydia started to laugh uncontrollably to. What the hell?

"You seriously don't get it do you?" Naomi said with a totally shocked yet amused look on her face. I shook my head in the negative, they both stopped laughing, looked at me, and then started laughing again. Seriously!?

"Okay someone please tell me what the hell is going on and whats so funny?!" I was getting annoyed now! I hated being left out of something that had everyone else in hysterics.

"Oh, Nessie relax!" Lydia said giggling a bit

"Don't you get it!? Jacob is a dog and you will dress up as a cat! It's perfect!"

"HEY!!" Lydia and I said at the same time and glared at Naomi

"They aren't dogs Naomi!" Lydia growled, which sounded so out of place for her. But I couldn't blame her I guess are boys brought out the worst in us! "And that's not why I was laughing; I was laughing because of the incident at your birthday Nessie" I giggled then after I thought about that day when Aunt Rose and Uncle Em got me a kitten and it chased the wolf pack around the house while they literally screamed in horror!!, that was hilarious.

"Actually I think a kitten would be the perfect costume for me!" I said excitedly "Will you guys help me make it?" I asked

"We would love to!" said Naomi "But there isn't much to do. Just wear a black turtle neck, black leggings, black socks, and black flats for shoes. We will draw whiskers on your cheeks with black eyeliner and your good to go!" hmm… that's sounds simple enough

"Sounds good but what about a tail?" I asked, lydia's face lit up

"Oh! I can make you one!" she said excitedly "Oh and I can get like a white patch to sew onto your back, that would look better" she said with a smile, I frowned

"Wont that make me look like a cow?" I asked, they laughed

"No! There are black and white kittens!" Naomi pointed out, I nodded

"I suppose so." I agreed

****

Tonight was the day of the dance, finally. I still don't know what Jacob and Seth are dressing up as but I would find out soon. Right now I am at my house, my mom and dad are here, as well as Lydia and Naomi. We will soon make our way over to my grandparents house where Jake and Seth are waiting, Naomi's date will be meeting her there, at the dance.

We were all in costumes now and my mom was seriously going insane with the camera, and I was getting annoyed

"Okay mom are you done yet!?" I finally asked, she shook her head

"Not yet just a couple more and then we will be done." Of course a couple more turned into 50 more!

"Okay hunny I think they have had enough pictures taken." My dad said making his way over to my mom, 'thank you dad' I screamed in my head, he went to take the camera out of my mom's hands but she pulled away really fast, and smirked. The camera was now just below her waist, hidden in her hand. My dad hastily went to grab it again, but since he was standing behind her she had the upper hand

"Bella!" he warned

"Yes my darling?" she asked all too innocently

"May I please have the camera, love?" my mom put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking about it

"Hmm…um…No! Not unless u can catch me." She teased looking up at him. My friends and I were watching them in amusement, my dad ducked his head down so his mouth was level with my mom's ear and he whispered something I couldn't quite hear.

"Ah!! Vampire ears present, lets keep it rated PG people!" Naomi exploded frantically trying to cover her ears

"Oh! Sorry Naomi, sometimes we forget." My mom said sheepishly. The room then settled into an awkward silence.

My dad finally broke the silence after a few more seconds

"Are you girls ready to go?" he asked, we nodded enthusiastically. Since we were all in costume we weren't sure if we should run to Grandpa's house or drive

"It's faster if we run." My father said, reading my thoughts "Okay, Lydia, you up for a piggy-back ride?" he asked with a smirk, Lydia laughed, my dad bent down so his back was lower to the ground. Lydia stepped back a few steps and launched herself onto my dad's back. He made sure he had a good hold on her, then we took off running through the forest, I glanced at Lydia and she had her eyes clamped shut. I think she was used to Naomi's run and the speed of my dad's run was slightly frightening to her.

Once we made it to my grandpa's house, Aunt Alice flew out of the house to meet us at the edge of the forest, you guys cant come in yet, Seth and Jacob are still getting ready. I sighed

"How much longer? The dance is going to start soon." I said, Aunt Alice shrugged as my dad let Lydia off his back and he spoke up

"They are done now" he said starting to walk toward the house, everyone followed until we were all gathered in the living room on the main floor, Uncle Emmett took one look at me and burst out laughing, I giggled, he was sure to be recalling my birthday.

As we waited for the boys to come down we tried to guess what their costumes might be

"I bet Seth is a basketball player" she said giggling, I shook my head

"I doubt it. Knowing those two its gonna be something smart ass-like" I said with a laugh, both girls nodded in agreement. Lydia and I were all so distracted that we didn't realize the guys came down until they were saying something quietly in our ear

"I vvvwant to suck your blood…." Jacob whispered in my ear effectively scaring the living daylights out of me. I jumped off the couch and spun around to see both Seth and Jacob dressed up as the traditional Dracula, I looked to my side, where Lydia was standing and looked back at the boys before I completely lost it and started laughing so hard I sat down on the ground and was rolling around dramatically.

"Oh!" I gasped "This is rich!" I continued to laugh until I couldn't breath and I made myself calm down. Lydia was in the same predicament as me and once we were in a standing position we had to lean on each other. I could see the rest of my family was laughing to. All except Naomi.

"Oh that's an insult!" Naomi grumbled, we just laughed again.

****

We arrived at the dance shortly after the guys showed their costumes, we also met up with Naomi's date, not surprisingly he was a chick magnet. Literally. He had all black clothes on and a gigantic foam magnet stuck on his front and back sides. It was quite amusing but Naomi thought it was stupid! Arnold and Leah weren't here yet, nobody but Seth and Jacob knew what they were dressing up as, since they can both read Leah's mind when they are wolves. I was anxious to see what Leah had thought of.

When we walked into the Forks gymnasium, it was a totally different place. There were flashing lights that went to the beat of the music; there were banners everywhere and orange and black decorations. People were already out on the dance floor grinding against each other to the fast beat. Our group saw a large round table with an orange table cloth that was free still so we hurried over there to claim it. Once we sat down Jacob and Seth offered to get everyone drinks, we all agreed and they left.

"Wow this is so cool!" Lydia exclaimed nodding her head, making her little bubble-bee antennas bounce on her head. Lydia looked adorable in the strapless dress with yellow and black stripes and yellow ruffles at the end. The dress came to mid thigh and her legs were covered in black nylons. She wore yellow flats for her shoes. The wings were all yellow as well.

Naomi's was a longish red tank top with black polka-dots and a ruffled black skirt and black leggings that went down to her knee leaving her calves exposed. Her shoes had a small heel and they were also black. On her head she had a biggish black ball type thing that covered her hair making her head take on a more roundish look. On top of that she had her antennas which were red little balls. They both looked cute.

The boys finally came back with every ones drinks, just as Leah and Arnold walked through the door and spotted us at the far end of the room. When they got closer I started to laugh, everyone looked at what I was laughing at and joined me. Arnold was in all orange body suit with a name tag that read prisoner. Leah wore a police outfit, only it was Leahfied! The outfit consisted of a dark blue mini-dress with a thin blue belt that carried silver handcuffs and I think they were metal too. She also had on a police hat with a small badge in the middle that read 'LPD' on it. She also had a badge pinned on the left side of her chest. Her shoes….well boots went up just past mid-calve.

They finally got over to us and sat down.

"Hey where is my drink, brother dearest?" Leah asked Seth in her best persuasion voice, Seth just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Leah, you were late, you can get your own!" everyone chuckled at the glare that Leah was shooting at her brother.

"Fine. Arnold Darling?" she asked in an all too innocent voice, Arnold rolled his eyes

"Yes, I will be right back" he said kissing her cheek and going to get them both a drink of the punch that was provided.

Jake was sitting beside me, he leaned over and whispered in my ear

"It's rumored that the punch has been spiked with some kind of alcholol." Jake said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh really…" I took a sip of my drink and sure enough there was a slightly different kind of taste to it….and I realized I liked it and took a bigger gulp

"Whoa easy there Ness!" Jacob laughed taking the cup and setting it on the table in front of me "You 'wanna go dance?" he asked after a minute, I nodded and pulled him toward the dance floor.

We danced for a couple songs, they were fast beat so we were a little tired after three songs. When we sat back down at the table we chugged our drinks, since we were so thirsty, no one was at the table, since they were all dancing.

"You got to admit Jake, that punch is really good" I said giggling a bit. He smiled

"I agree, would you like some more?" he asked smirking

"Oh, yes please"

Our next drinks were gone just as fast as the last. We went back to the dance floor and slow danced to a song called 'Where in Heaven'. I laid my head on Jacob's warm chest, as his hands found my waist, I had my arms draped around his neck.

"You know what Jake?" I asked, he looked at me silently telling me to go on "I love you!" I paused "I mean I know that's random but I thought that I should tell you" he laughed and leaned down to kiss the tip of my nose, making me scrunch it up, and giggle, I loved when he did that, it was a small but cute gesture.

"Well Nessie, I love you to!" he said smiling, I pulled his head down to my level and kissed him, it was a chaste kiss, it was a lingering sweet kiss, that held all sorts of emotions we never had to speak about, that was just one of the many ways Jacob and I communicate, and I love it!

Not long after our slow dance, the rest of our friends joined us in drinking the punch, which we ot more of as soon as we were finished dancing. My head was starting to feel like it was floating and I found when I would stand up to walk, I wobbled a bit. I decided I liked this feeling, so like the idiot we all were we kept drinking the spiked punch until it was announced that the dance was over in 20minutes so we best be getting home.

I'm not quite sure how my dad suddenly showed up to pick us up, I didn't remember calling, him, hmmm oh well! I grabbed Jakes hand and ran to my dad's car. That was a big mistake because I tripped, went flying forward, successfully taking Jake down with me. Once we were on the ground, I started to laugh, and even to my own ears I sounded slightly insane, Jacob began to laugh along with me. Daddy ran over and picked me off the ground patting all the dirt off my clothes, while I leaned against him, gasping for breath, because I was laughing so hard.

"Your drunk." He stated simply, and to my supposedly 'drunk' ears he didn't sound angry in the least and if I heard correctly he almost sounded amused

"look daddy I'm a kitty cat!" I said leaning more into him as I erupted into another fit of giggles, he just laughed again

"Come on Jacob, I will drive you home." He said, I watched as Jacob got into the back of the car with me, we cuddled and kissed, but most of all we laughed at the most stupid/random things our drunken minds came up with. I felt more alive then I ever have, in my life

This night turned out to be REALLY fun after all!

**_

* * *

_****_Like i always say(by now it must be anoying!) but i hope u liked it and PLEASE PLEASE Reveiw i love to hear what you guys think!_**

**_okay here is your suprise!.....ready???? YES!!! its a little snippit from the next chapterXD im actually excited!:P_**

**_ON WITH IT_**

"Ow. My head." I said as I placed my hand onto my head wound. I was bleeding uncontrolably. I begin to see two shadowed people moving closer and closer to me.

"Renesmee, run! Hurry! They will bite you!" Jake yelled from the distance. I was in so much pain, but I got up and ran away just like Jake told me to.

I started running as fast as I could, but then I noticed that the two shadowed people just kept getting closer and closer to me. I had to put more speed into my run, but I couldn't. Why the hell won't Jake just get me? He is obviously faster then me! As I focused on Jake, my legs got numb and I tripped over a tree branch and fell once again. I tumbled in summersaults and laid down on my back. My body unwillingly giving up.

"RENESMEE!" Jake yelled and as I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a big, reddish-brown wolf attack the female shadowed person and they began to fight, but that didn't stop the male who was right over me. He lifted me up and I got a quick glance at his face, he looked so familiar, but then he lowered his mouth to my neck, i felt a unbearable ammount of pain as he started sucking out all the blood in my system.

**_Well? i know its short but thats what a snippet is! And the chapter is out of my hands this time. My friend is working on this one so hopefully she hurries the hell up cuz i am just as excited as i hope you guys are! this is the only part i have read so far so she is also keeping me in the dark:( _**

**_Anywho: i hope you enjoyed the little preveiw!!_**

**~Twilightlver94**


	13. Chapter 13

**YEAH!! finally. This was long overdo and I am terribly sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me!:(**

**anyways here is the long awaited chapter!**

**~Twilightlver94**

* * *

Unwelcoming Visitors

It was a beautiful day out in Forks, Washington, so beautiful that Jake and I decided to go for a little hike in the woods, like old times. The sun was shinning brightly, so bright that it reflected off my skin and I started to shine.

"You're so stunning." Jake says while smiling at me and grasping onto my hand. I got on my tip toes and kiss him softly on the lips, only he wasn't going to make a perfect kiss go away so easily.

He picked me off my feet and wrapped my legs around his waist. We started kissing so passionately, it could start a forest fire, which wasn't good since we were in the middle of a forest. I started to play around with his hair and he did the same with mine. As I played with his hair, I noticed how it was growing, longer and longer each time I touched it. I stopped kissing him to see why his hair kept growing, then he put me down on the ground and looked at me curiously. His curiosity became anger and soon he became a werewolf, but before he did, he told me "vampires". I climbed onto his back and he started running faster then he usually would when I would normally sit on his back. It became too fast though, and I ended up falling off his back. I collapsed head first onto the ground, hitting my head on a sharp rock.

"Ow. My head." I said as I placed my hand onto my head wound. I was bleeding uncontrollably. I then saw two shadowed people moving closer and closer to me.

"Renesmee, run! Hurry! They will bite you!" Jake yelled from the distance. I was in so much pain, but I got up and ran away just like Jake told me to.

I started running as fast as I could, but then I noticed that the two shadowed people just kept getting closer and closer to me. I had to put more speed into my run, but I couldn't. Why the hell won't Jake just get me? He is obviously faster then me! As I focused on Jake, my legs got numb and I tripped over a tree branch and fell once again. I tumbled in summersaults and laid down on my back.

"RENESMEE!" Jake yelled and as I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a big, reddish-brown wolf attack the female shadowed person and they began to fight, but that didn't stop the male who was right over me. He lifted me up, and took his big sharp teeth and stabbed my neck, sucking out all the blood in my system.

I woke up screaming from the top of my lungs. I was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. My heart was beating so fast, I swore I could have a heart attack. But those weren't the only things that were happening, I felt really dizzy, and my head was throbbing, as if I actually did hit my head on that sharp rock, but it felt worst. My mom came in with a glass of water and Tylenol and placed it next to me on my nightstand. She sat down on the bed next to me and placed her cold hand on my forehead.

"Are you ok Hun?" My mom asked. Not sure if she meant with my major headache or my bad dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a nightmare...And my head is throbbing like a-" My dad walked in the room stopping me from finishing my sentence.

"That headache would be a hangover since you were drunk out of your mind last night." He said, surprisingly with an amused smile on his face. I looked at him confused.

"I, I was drunk?" My mom and dad began laughing at me. There uproars of laughter were so loud that my head started to throb even more. "Ah! My head!"  
"Here, take the Tylenol, see if that helps you." My mother started to pet my head trying to ice the throbbing. I sucked back the pill and finished the water; all that sweating made me thirsty. After I finished drinking the water, I was curious as to what type of drunk I was.

"You were a very giggly, happy, and loving drunk." My father announced. "And you like to make good cat impressions." He said starting to laugh again with my mother.

"What do you mean I make good cat impressions?" I said, embarrassed and curious.

"Well, you were a cat for Halloween, and you kept meowing, licking everyone's faces, purring, and rubbing up against objects with your head."

"Oh God, I hope Jake-" My father once again broke me off.

"Jake was just as, if not, worse then you were. I'd suggest you leave him alone today, he had to wake up early this morning."

"Why? What's going on?" My parents just looked at each other in silence and shook their heads at the same time.

"Now is not the time, your just recovering from a nightmare." I looked at them quizzically but dropped it, and decided to get some more sleep, hoping this, hangover, as dad put it, would go away. Dad went and closed the black curtains that hung in front of my window and I sighed in relief when the aching receded a little when there was no light.

"It's a Saturday so you can sleep in until whenever." My mom said kissing my forehead and following my dad out of my room. Luckily I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The rest of the weekend was slow to say the least. Jake was busy with the pack for the whole weekend, so was Seth so, Lydia and I hung out a lot. Lydia didn't know a thing about what was going on and neither did I, I was getting increasingly frustrated. Finally I snapped and asked my dad, no demanded he tell me what's going on.

"Dad! I am sick of everyone acting all secretly around me, I think I deserve to know what is happening with the pack. You have no idea how frustrating it is to have everyone but you know what's going on!" I said, dad sighed and put down the book he was reading

"Yes I believe you deserve to know. Jake and his pack have been smelling some new vampires out there lately, we don't know what they are after, but for now we just have to wait and see."

"Thank you for telling me. But what was the huge deal about that. Why couldn't I know a while ago?" I asked, dad shrugged

"I'm not sure, for some reason Jake didn't want you to know." After he said that I went to my room to finish the homework I had been putting off for too long.

On Monday when I met Jake by my locker, to say he looked like hell would be an understatement.

"Wow Jake you look like you could use 10 more hours of sleep." I said frowning and tracing the heavy bags beneath his eyes "Maybe you should go home and sleep." He shook his head

"I'm not risking leaving you alone, this may sound controlling but I don't want you to ever be out of your family or my sight for the time being. It's too dangerous." I frowned

"Is it really that bad?" I asked worriedly, he nodded sadly

"Until we figure out who these leaches are and what they want, I am not taking any risks." I nodded

"Thank you" I said simply

"For what?"

"For keeping me safe." He smiled

"Your welcome" he said and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

The morning went by slowly and by the time lunch came around, I was ready to go home but I couldn't I had too much work to do today. Everyone was around the lunch table, being talkative as usual. Except for Seth and Jacob, they had both me and Lydia pretty much glued to their sides and looking all around the room, it was getting slightly ridiculous. At that moment Jake's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and grimaced.

"It's Sam, I have to take this. Don't leave their sides!" Jake growled in Seth's direction, he simply nodded as Jacob walked outside the cafeteria doors.

"Seriously Seth, what is going on to make you guys so damn protective?" I asked, he sighed

"We are just taking a precaution. Until we figure out exactly what's going on here we need to be careful." He said seriously. I simply nodded and dropped it. Lydia looked worried but I was simply annoyed.

After Jake got back he looked upset

"Sam needs us." He said shortly "So you girls are going home, Lydia your going to Nessie's" I stood up

"No!" Jacob looked surprised at my outburst "I am capable of taking care of myself Jacob, I appreciate you trying to protect me but I'm fine." After my little speech I effectively had everyone's attention, I blushed slightly under their gazes.

"Come with me." Jacob said walking towards the door of the cafeteria. I followed. Once outside he spun around to face me "I need you to be safe, Ness" his eyes were pleading, his voice softer than before, I sighed

"I understand that Jake. I really do. But I don't want to be treated like a baby anymore. This is ridiculous, how you and my family hover over me, I need to be able to fend and be by myself." He listened to every word before responding

"I understand, but I believe these…" he lowered his voice "Vampires are extremely dangerous." I shook my head

"I can handle myself." I said shortly and walked back into the cafeteria slightly agitated. I was not some little kid everyone could push around. I can handle myself. I sat down at the table when Jake finally came back through the door, he looked less than impressed. He sounded angry when he spoke

"Renesmee if anything happens to you I will not be held responsible." With that he practically dragged Seth out and left me and Lydia there

"What did you do to make him like that?" she asked, I shook my head

"I told him I was sick of being hovered over and that I could handle myself." She shook her head

"You know he loves you and just wants to keep you safe." She paused "And if hovering keeps you out of harm's way, he is going to do that. He really loves you." I sighed. She was right and I was a bitch. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail and I knew I had screwed up. I called him two more times and left a message.

"Jake…I'm sorry that was really bitchy and insensitive. I know you love me and care for me and I'm sorry…please forgive me? I love you anyways, bye"

After that the lunch bell rang and I headed to my class. I sat in my normal seat, the only difference was Jake was missing. I sighed. Now that I look back on what Lydia said I realized that I could have died so many times if Jake and my family didn't hover over me. I was a danger magnet and if I wasn't watched all the time something bad could happen to me.

After that class I went to my next and last period of the day. It was super boring so I asked to go to the bathroom. The halls were empty except for a guy down the hall, he had long white hair and looked too tall to be a student and an odd chill ran down my spine. He was watching me. I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door from the inside. When I heard the tap running, I stopped in my tracks. Something was odd about this situation and it was scaring me. I whipped out my phone and dialed Jakes number. He didn't pick up, he must be really mad at me, I thought sadly.

"Hi, you've reached Jacob, I can't take your call right now so, be cool and leave a message!"

"Jake." I whispered "I want to come home now, something isn't right, please come get me," I glanced up in time to see a tall girl with short bleach blonde hair and side bangs, her eyes were closed and she stood about two meters from me, she inhaled deeply and a sly smile curved her lips, when she opened her eyes I half gasped half cried. They were blood red. "JACOB HELP ME!" I screamed into the phone just as the girl grabbed me and held a clothe to my mouth, I dropped the phone as I tried to twist out of her strong hold. I was panicking so I was taking huge gasps of breath, soon everything went black.

****

When I woke up I couldn't see anything it was pitch black and my head was pounding. Soon everything came flooding back. The guy in the hall. The women in the bathroom…Oh, My, God. I frantically searched around but I couldn't see a damn thing!

"Oh she is finally awake…have a good sleep sweetheart?" a male voice sneered from somewhere in the room. Silent tears fell from my eyes, and I wished more than anything that I had shut up and listened to Jake.

Dad, mom, Jacob someone help me!

* * *

**LoVe It Or HaTe It? tell me in a review!:)**

**thank you all for sticking with me!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Okay...so im not going to shower you with apology's because i know you all wan to throw tomatoes at me...please dont i just put on my favorite shirt...lol okay im hapy to get this out today because not only is it a huge releif but its also my 16th birthday! XD so yea im gonna let you read on...please read the A/N after the chapter:)_**

* * *

Chap 16

Jacobs POV

After changing back to my human form I dug into my pockets to retrieve my cell phone. I had 4 missed calls and two voicemails, all were from Nessie. I deleted the two missed calls and listened to the first voicemail

"Jake…I'm sorry that was really bitchy and insensitive. I know you love me and care for me and I'm sorry…please forgive me? I love you anyways, bye" I sighed and went to listen to the next one

"Jake. I want to come home now, something isn't right, please come get me." She paused, I was already running after I heard the panic in her voice what I heard next made my blood run cold "JACOB HELP ME!" she screamed and I heard the phone drop, there seemed to be a struggle, I heard Renesmee scream once before the line went dead. I quickly took off my clothes, after tying them to my ankle I phased and ran full speed toward the school. The only thing going through my mind the whole way was Nessie's scream before the line went dead. I reached the school and quickly phased back and through on my clothes.

After I was changed I ran across the street and into the school, I turned the corner in the hallway and ran into somebody, knocking them roughly to the ground. It was Lydia, I quickly pulled her upright

"Lydia are you okay?" she looked at me her eyes red like she had been crying, relief flooded her face when she saw it was me

"Oh, thank God, Jacob something's wrong. I can't find Nessie and she won't answer her phone. I think something bad happened." She was sobbing now and gasping for breath

"Lydia calm down." I urged and tried to help her calm her breathing. She did after a minute, but she was still crying. I grabbed my phone again and called Seth

"You need to get here right away!" I said as soon as he said hello

"Why what's wrong?" he asked

"Your girlfriend is crying and scared and Renesmee Is missing."

"I'm on my way"

It didn't take long for Seth to arrive; I filled him in on everything in detail on what happened. We all knew we had to let the Cullen's know what happened. If they didn't know already. I told Seth he could tell them because I wasn't exactly emotionally stable. Since we both don't have a car we had to go in our wolf forms, meaning Lydia had to ride on Seth's back.

"I don't know guys…" she trailed off "What if I fall off!" she looked up at Seth with wide eyes. He smirked

"Do you really think I would let you fall off?" he asked

"Lydia!" I said suddenly "We don't have time for this, just get on his back already. We are wasting precious time of searching for Renesmee."

"Yes, of course I'm sorry. Now I will turn around so you guys can phase." She turned her back.

Seth gave a snort to get her attention when we were ready. Seeing Lydia stand beside Seth made me realize how large we actually were. To her we are the size of a horse. She bit her lip while she looked up, trying to figure out how to get on. I huffed in annoyance and went towards her pushing her up with my head. She grabbed onto Seth's fur to pull herself the rest of the way up

_'ouch' _ Seth winced as she yanked on his fur again so she could get situated.

_'suck it up' _ I growled _'okay lets go.'_

My stomach churned in nervousness as the Cullen house came into view. Seth and I walked up to the door once we were in human form, Lydia trailing behind Seth holding his hand. I opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the whole family was here, aside from Alice, that way we could tell them the news together, all in one shot. The minute we walked in Jasper walked forward with a worried expression on his face.

"Something happened." He stated, obviously picking up on our emotions. I saw Lydia squeeze Seth's hand tighter as she pressed herself to his side.

"Yes." Seth paused as the whole Cullen family abandoned what they were doing. Emmett turned his attention away from the football game, Rosalie looked up from her fashion magazine. Edward and Bella both looked up from the book they were reading together, Carlisle stopped talking to Esme in the kitchen and Alice flitted down the stairs and took her place by Jasper's side. Everyone's attention was fixed on Seth "Okay here is the whole story…" he filled them in on everything that happened today, he started with us having to leave and ended it with me getting the phone calls and Nessie being nowhere in sight.

By the time he finished, everyone in the house was totally silent. This worried me. 'After the minute of silence everything happened so fast. Emmett jumped up from the couch and with a roar he picked it up and threw it with unbelievable strength at the glass window, effectively shattering it. This must have snapped everyone out of there shock because everyone shot into action yelling and getting upset. My eyes landed on Edward, he looked absolutely livid, but for once I wasn't the one being victimized by the look. His stare was dead set on Seth. Bella had yet to make a sound. I looked back at Edward and knew he was going to lunge at any minute. I shot forward and yanked Lydia away from Seth to avoid her getting hit, in that same three seconds I jumped in front Seth and took Edward's blow, I'm not gonna lie it hurt like a bitch. The wind was knocked out of me when we hit the floor. Edward was glaring at me as his hands wrapped around my neck, he didn't apply enough pressure to choke me as he began to speak

"You son of a bitch! I should have killed you a long time ago." He hands tightened and I choked a bit. He applied more pressure and I was rasping and grabbing at his hand to get him off of me.

"Edward stop!" I vaguely heard Bella scream before Edward was ripped off of me. I sat up and grabbed my throat as I began to cough, urgently gulping in oxygen. I looked up to see Seth's face close to mine.

"Are you okay man?" he asked searching my face.

"I'm fine" I rasped

"Thanks for saving me, I guess." He said unsure. I forced a smile

"No problem."

"I have to ask, how come you never phased? That's like automatic when you and Edward fight." I shrugged and let my hand that was holding my throat fall back to my side.

"I don't know, I think I'm just sick of defending myself, I was ready to just give up. Truthfully I don't think me and Edward will ever see eye to eye." I looked over his shoulder to see Emmett restraining Edward and Jasper talking to him. Bella was hugging Esme, Alice and Rosalie as they all cried. Yet no tears every fell from their eyes. With a sigh I picked myself up off the floor and looked at Edward. He was glaring viciously at me not even acknowledging what Jasper was saying to him. With another sigh I spoke

"Just let him go Emmett." 7 pairs of incredulous eyes found me and looked at me like I was nuts.

"What? Why?" Emmett was the first to speak

"Just let him do what he wants to me. I don't even want to live anymore, knowing that what happened to Nessie is my fault. She could be dieing somewhere and it's my fault." My voice broke at the end of that sentence, Emmett looked shocked but let go of Edward and Jasper stepped out of the way. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the painful impact that Edward was sure to dish out. There was a few gasps but Alice's gasp made everyone freeze and Edward stopped in his tracks, his eyes glazing over as he was pulled into the vision that Alice was having. Jasper was at Alice's side in an instant, as was everyone else. We all waited on baited breath as she finally came back to reality.

"All I saw was a dark room with no windows, most likely a basement or a warehouse. I saw Renesmee lying on the floor unconscious but alive. There was a man kneeling beside her but I couldn't see his face because it was in the dark." Her bottom lip trembled and Jasper hugged her small frame to his body

"It's okay Alice, we will find her" he whispered, she just snuggled into him and nodded

"Did you see anything else Alice?" I asked, more than a little hopeful. She shook her head sadly

"No, sorry. But I am watching now, maybe I will get more answers." I sighed.

Fuck, I'm so pissed at myself for letting this happen! What is wrong with me. Before I knew what was happening tears welled in my eyes, I quickly wiped them away before everyone could see what a girl I was being. I looked around and no one seemed to notice…except Edward, of course.

He didn't look angry anymore he looked sympathetic but underneath that I could still see a hint of anger toward me. But the emotion that masked everything else was the torment and pain that his daughter being kidnapped brought on. I realized another thing as well…I could tell he no longer wanted to kill me as of right this second. But hey as soon as we find Renesmee things could change.

A couple of days past and everyone was growing uneasy . Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward all followed Renesmee's scent from the girls bathroom in the school to the curb outside the school where her scent completely disappeared, they probably got away in a car. All in all we were getting absolutely nowhere.

_We will find her man. _I heard Seth say through our telepathic connection. We were currently running around the woods looking for any clues. Suddenly I caught a scent and I slammed to a stop, digging my paws into the soft soil. Once I came to a stop I back peddled to sniff at a nearby tree

_What is it? _ Seth asked

Instead of answering him right away I sniffed at the bark again and winced. That was vampire stench alright

_I got a vampire scent here_ I told Seth

_Really! Are you sure it's not one of the Cullen's? _ I sniffed again. This scent was familiar but it wasn't any of the Cullen's…realization dawned on me immediately and I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid

_I'm positive, because I know exactly who it is._ I told Seth before running off toward the Cullen house. Seth said nothing and followed me. I burst through the door once I had phased and I was presentable.

"I know who took Nessie!" I exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention, Bella spun around to face me from across the room.

"Who? Who took my baby!" she asked her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Those vampires we have been trying to hunt for the past month. You know the nomads?" after I said that everyone's expression changed from confusion to understanding.

"Why didn't we think of that!" Edward growled to himself

"Okay, now we know who took her. The real question is, how do we find her?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm working on that." Alice pointed out. Everyone nodded but that wasn't helping right this minute, we need a plan.

"Jacob's right." Edward said earning a few weird glances from everyone.

"Edward, I said that in my head." Edward nodded in understanding

"Right sorry. He said we need a plan as of right now. And I agree."

"But what is the plan!" Esme asked sounding exasperated "I just want to find my granddaughter!" Carlisle squeezed her shoulder reassuringly

All I knew was that if we didn't find the love of my life soon, well I don't know what I would do.

* * *

**I hope you liked it:) please leave me a reveiw it will make me happy.**

**Also i want to thank you all SOOO much for sticking with us. It means alot to me and...i dont know what else to say but thank you!**

**i should have the next chapter up by next week sometime. i hope you guys dont have to wait long cuz i feel really bad about making you wait!**

_**~Paige and Marissa:)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_SURPRISE! here is the chapter early_**

**_Please read the A/N below and i hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Lost and Found

Its been three days since everything, I've been thinking of getting Edward or someone to just go ahead and end my life, but Seth doesn't want me giving up if Nessie's still alive, which I doubt. Its been far too long since her absence, unless the kidnappers wanted something from the Cullens, they would have killed her by now. I have been searching non-stop, not because I want to find Nessie and destroy those bloodsucking bastards for taking her away from me, but because I can't sleep anymore.

"Jake, you should really get some sleep." Bella said, while putting her cold hand on my left shoulder. "I know your worried, but we have everything taken care of. If we've found something, I'll wake you up. Just please, sleep." I looked at her confused. I don't even remember where I am. If Bella wasn't my best friend, I probably wouldn't have known who was talking to me.

"Bella." I said her name as if I was just introduced to her. My mind was too full to even think of words. The only thing I could think about was all the memories I had with Nessie and how all the new memories are being taken away from me from those filthy, fucking bloodsuckers. My whole body started shaking and next thing I knew, I had thrown the rock I happened to be sitting on against my porch.

"Jake!" Bella ran and caught the rock before it destroyed the porch. She placed it back down on the ground and came up to me. "I understand your upset, but you can't be acting like this. Renesmeewouldn't want you upset, she'd want you to stay positive." I looked down at her. She looked horrible, possibly even worse than me. I felt like such a horrible person, acting as if I was the victim of this situation, while Bella is in as much pain as I am, if not more. I took her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She looked up at me confused, but hugged back. "About Ne-Renesmee. As much as she is my soul-mate, she's your daughter, and I shouldn't be acting as if I'm the only one suffering from her absence. Your right, I should stay positive, like you guys, for Nessie." She started to tighten her grip around my waist, and her face was hidden against my chest.

"Its just, who would do such a horrible thing to such a wonderful girl? Why take my baby away from me? And what are they doing to her?" Her grip got so tight around my waist that it was hard for my to breathe. "I don't even want to know, but when I find them, they are going to wish that they stayed away from my baby girl!" Bella let go of me and picked up the boulder that I had thrown and through it into a couple of trees. About 6 trees snapped in half immediately and 3 were bent awkwardly.

Bella collapsed to the ground, and just started shaking, her shoulders heaving with dry sobs a frown was firmly placed on her face. She was talking to herself, but I heard a couple of growls with the cursed words she was saying explaining on what she is going to do to the vampires. I looked up and saw Edward, but he didn't move to see his wife. He just stood there, at the edge of the forest and stared. I walked up to him to see what he was doing here.

"First time I think I've ever seen you so far away from her when she's upset." I said to him. He looked at me with the same sadden face Bella had when she tried to comfort me.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to go up to her when she is acting like this? No, Jacob when she is like this, you stay _far _away from her. You'll know when your married someday." I looked at him confused.

"I'm not marrying anyone except for Nessie."

"I'm aware of that Jacob. She's still alive. Alice has been keeping track of her non-stop. She is just," he stopped a second to keep a hold of his composure, "she's unconscious."

"Still? Why is she still unconcious? Shouldn't she be waking up?" I had my hands on his shoulder shaking him, but then his face went serious.

"Alice...Alice has found her." He said with excitement lighting up his golden eyes, replacing the sadness that was there only a moment ago. I quickly went to Bella where she was still slumped on the ground and picked her up and ran back to where Edward was standing. Once i handed Bella to him we made our way to the Cullen household. She was still talking to herself but at the same time trying to push Edward away from her, saying, "let go of me!", "what's going on?", "what are you doing?" and so on. Edward let her go at the front yard of the Cullen house where he held her to his body, a huge smile on his face. "Bella my love, they've found our little girl." Her eyes popped in surprise, if she could cry, she would right now but with happiness.

"Where is she?" Bella said pulling away from Edward and rushed into Alice's arms. Alice looked at her with a big smile on her face, giving her a tight hug.

"She is alright! Still alive, and she is finally awake. She is in an abandon prison in Tijuana, Mexico. We can definitely save her, but we should split up if we are all going to go get her." Bella nodded her head, and took charge.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose, could you stay here and keep control of the area just in case they get loose?" They all nodded there heads, although the dumb blonde had a bitchy look on her face, what else was new?  
"Good. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jake and I will go get her. Alice and Jasper, your job is to patrol the area to make sure none of those disgusting bastards get away. Edward, Jake and I will go in to find her, and destroy whoever took my baby!" Everyone nodded in agreement. I never saw Bella take charge like she did just now, then again, this was the most important person in the world we were talking about here.

We immediately started heading out. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper took a plane there, while I just ran which was faster in my opinion. I was running alone in the forest areas, hoping I'd be hidden and glad to have my thoughts positive for once. We were getting Nessie back, which makes me feel like the happiest werewolf every put in this messed up world.

_"Jacob, where are you going?"_ I heard Seth say through my mind.

_"Alice found Nessie, we are now getting her back. Do me a favour, help Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Blondie patrol the areas. We don't want anyone cutting loose from this. Not after what they've done with Nessie."_I huffed in disgust.

"For sure man. Good luck. Do you have any idea who the vamps are?"

_"There scent is something I know I've smelt before, but its not too familiar..." _All of the sudden the scent came into mind and I knew where I smelt it from. _"Its the same vampires that changed Naomi."_Next thing I knew, I was already in Tijuana. _"Okay Seth, I'm counting on you. I need to phase back now."_ I did before he could say anything back. Tijuana was a really hot, sunny place, which will be hard for the Cullen's to be around this area.

"Whoa, dude, how do you know?"

"I don't know, I just sense it. The smells between Naomi and them are similar, but Naomi is easier to be around."

I started pacing back and forth, wondering when there flight was going to come or not. I just kept on thinking, I could wander around looking for the scent and just find Nessie, kill the bloodsuckers and leave, but then looking at this crowd, I should probably wait for them. I don't know how much longer I could take of the waiting, I should have just let them ride of my back or something. Ew, never mind, I'd rather not have that scent on me. So i would just wait here-at the airport-patiently.

soon a big loud rushing noise sound came from the sky. i realized it was a plane and i could only hope it was theirs. It was, so I stood there staring, waiting for all the people to get off the plane and probably looking for people in a disguise. Four figures came out with a fedoras, sunshades and scarfs around the mouths, they were effectivily hidden from head to toe.

"Well, don't we look odd walking together." Edward said while looking at me. I was only wearing ripped up shorts. "Do you always have to be half naked Jake?" He said jokingly. I half smirked at him.

"Lets go find Renesmee." Bella said, getting straight to business.

"I already know exactly where she is. And if we make a wrong turn, I'm sure we can all pick up the scent and follow the trail again." Alice said.

"They aren't far, that's for sure. Let's just go now, before anything happens to her and we are too late." I said. We all ran through the crowds, at a human pace following the scent and Alice's visions. It was hard to get passed the amount of people that were crowded around partying on the streets. Then we met at a corner where a big gate was in the way that had a sign that said ''No Tresspassing''. Alice ripped open a big part of the gate.

"Oops, my bad!" She said giggling at herself.

"Okay, you guys get in, we'll make sure no one gets out or questions us." Jasper said. Edward, Bella and I nodded our heads and immediately ran into the vacant building. I phased right away and put all my force into smashing a wall out from the building.

We started hearing footsteps and saw two, tall, figures coming towards us. One was a male, and the other was a female, both in the same description Naomi explained when she told us about who changed her. Bella and Edward got into their fighting positions and so did the two other vampires.

"Jacob, get Renesmee, Bella and I will take care of these bastards!" Edward said while attacking the tall male figure.

I pushed my self through the door just in time to see Bella freak out and smash the female figure's head against a brick wall. I continued running, looking for her and her scent. The hallways were dark and empty. A couple of cells had humans remains, obviously, Nessie wasn't their first encounter. I ran around another corner looking for her and hearing her beautiful, innocent voice, talking too quiet for me to know what she was saying. I ran up to the cage and saw her. My heart started beating so fast, and I had immediate butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't believe she was alive still, even though it was obvious that she was beaten. I latched my teeth on the lock on the cage, and ripped it open. Once the door was out of the way I walked towards her. Her long auburn coloured hair was all mussed up. her porcelin white cheeks were covered in dry dirt. Even in this state she was still beautiful. Her captivating, chocolate brown eyes looked up to me.

"Stay away from me! Please! I'll do anything, just take me back home! I don't want to be hurt again!" She screamed out and began to cry. I looked at her confused. Why was she telling me to leave her? Doesn't she know its me?

* * *

**I hope you liked it:) please leave me a reveiw it will make me happy.**

_**Okay so unfortunatly this story is coming to an end, we have about 3 more chapters and an epilogue at the most! Thank you for sticking with us!**_

**_My partner in crime, Marissa wrote this chapter and she would really love to hear what you guys think so PLEASE PLEASE leave us a reveiw. :)_**

**_Thanks again_**

**_Paige and Marissa_**


	16. Chapter 16

___**PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW! ITS KIND OF IMPORTANT.**_

_**But please do enjoy the chapter;)**_

* * *

Safe at Last

I quickly realized that I was still in wolf form. Renesmee was cowering in the corner, her legs were twisted at an odd angle, she was screaming at me to go away. I changed back into human form and slipped on my shorts. I quickly went to her trying to wrap my arms around her but she thrashed even harder.

"Renesmee calm down it's me, Jacob." She froze and wiped away the tears from her eyes as she looked up at me. Her eyes lit up when she looked at my face.

"Jacob!" she screeched and through her arms around my neck pulling my body to hers. I felt her wet tears slide down my neck as she clung to me, sobbing.

"Jake…" she whimpered " I was so scared!" she tried to move but she ended up screaming in what sounded like pain. I pulled her away from my body to look over her.

"Tell me what hurts." I said frantically, she cried harder.

"My legs. They are broken, both of them."

"I'm gonna pick you up okay? I will try to be careful, hey if it makes you feel better you can bite me if it hurts." That made her crack a little smile, then she frowned and told me to go ahead. I carefully slid my arm underneath her knees and my other arm underneath her back and lifted her slowly. She cried out before she bit me hard on the shoulder, _God Damn she has a hard bite_ I thought to myself as I settled her in my arms hoping she was at least a little bit comfortable. I walked out the way I came in, luckily she released her teeth from the skin of my shoulder, I looked over and realized she drew blood. Then she did something that surprised me, she licked up the blood that ran down from the cut, I shivered involuntarily. I looked at her incredulously she just smiled and said.

"What? I missed you." I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her head.

We made our way into the room where Edward and Bella were still fighting the other vamps. Bella looked like she was having way too much fun. I watched her take each of the female vampires limbs off slowly and carefully making the nomad scream in pain. Once her legs and arms were removed she spoke to the women.

"This is the last fucking time you mess with _my_ family." That was the last thing she said before ripping the vampires head off. With a smile on her face she started a fire and through away the last bits and piece of the vampire into the fire. I turned my attention to Edward as he also ripped off the head of male vampire and through him into the fire that Bella had started. I cleared my throat and their eyes snapped toward me and took in their daughter who was smiling at them, still in my arms.

"My baby!" Bella cried while she flitted over to me and tried to take Renesmee out of my arms.

"Be careful." I demanded "Both her legs are broken" Bella jumped back as if touching her daughter would electrocute her. I sat her down on the ground and Bella and Edward dropped down beside her and hugged her. She began to cry again.

"I love you mom and dad and I'm sorry." She cried hugging them tighter. I turned around to give them a moment. This gave me time to think. After almost loosing Nessie it made me love her that much more. I don't know what I would do without her now. I turned around to see Edward kissing his daughter on the forehead and telling her how much he loves her. I love Nessie more than words could explain and that would never change.

"Ready to go home Jacob?" I heard Bella ask beside me, Edward came up beside me as well with Renesmee in his arms. She gasped

"Jacob! Why are you crying?" I looked at her confused, she reached over and it was then that I realized I was crying. Embarassed I quickly wiped my eyes until they were dry.

"Yes I am ready to go home." I answered Bella's earlier question.

We booked another flight home and I decided to go with them because honestly I couldn't be apart from Renesmee. Not anymore. So here we are, sitting beside each other on the plane back to Seattle. We had to carefully place Nessie in her seat because her legs hurt, we figured Carlisle will look at them right when we arrived home. I was very aware of Nessie asleep beside me, her head on my shoulder. I turned my head to kiss her hair. She stirred and lifted her head to look at me sleepily. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm so relieved you are safe and I love you so much, baby." She smiled wildly and she kissed me passionately, I turned my body so I could kiss her more easily. My hands wove into her long freshly brushed auburn colored lochs and moved my lips more quickly against hers, I gently prodded her mouth open with my tongue and when she opened her mouth fully I slipped my tongue in and explored and re-familiarized her mouth after these long few weeks. We broke apart panting from lack of oxygen. She pecked me quickly on the lips before speaking

"Baby, I missed you too and I love you so much." She said smiling and rested her head back on my shoulder.

We arrived in Seattle and settled Renesmee in the back of the Volvo. We took off toward Forks, with Edward's driving it only took us an hour before we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen household. We quickly took her up to Carlisle's office and he got right to work on her legs. The left leg was broken in two places but the right was broken in three. He put two fiber glass casts on both her legs and gave her antibiotics for her pain.

"okay." She said after she was finished "I'm ready to see the rest of the family now." We all helped her down the stairs and into the living room where the whole wolf pack and the rest of the Cullen's were standing.

"RENESMEE" Lydia screeched as she wrenched herself away from Seth and ran full speed at Renesmee hugging her tightly "I was so worried" she whispered into her hair. Renesmee smiled.

"It's okay Lydia I am safe now." She said hugging her best friend just as tightly. Throughout the rest of the day Nessie was passed around to everyone. But I know for a fact nobody except for Edward and Bella could be as happy as I am to have my favorite girl back. She was safe at last.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**i have conjured up a system. I have 3 stories on the go including this one. So my list goes**_:

_**Together For Eternity**_

_**Till Death do We Part**_

_**And Baby Daddy**_

_**i will always from now on, update in that order, unless something happens were i go on a writing streak and finish a chapter early. If this happens i will post it early. **_

_**Thanks for listening to my babble, i have this chapter and The Baby Daddy chapter finished so i only have to update Till Death Do We Part and than Baby Daddy then its TFE again. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think. :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**And her it is my lovely...FAITHFUL readers...i seriously love you guys! xD im not gonna talk any up here but please when you are finished the chapter read the important A/N beloow!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

RPOV

_NESSIE! Omg girl I'm so excited for you, he cnt deny you now, right?- Naomi_

I quickly began texting her back with a small smile on my face

_Well yes he can if he wanted to. But he told me he wanted our first time to be special and a weekend alone seems special to me.- R_

Jake got us a cabin in Canada far away from everyone so we could just be together. I hope this meant he wanted to continue what he denied me of a month ago. I had gotten over that rejection but I'm not sure I could get over another so I hope he goes with it this time. So yes I hope that when I come from the cabin I will be a virgin no more. When Jake first told me about our tiny getaway I was a little nervous because the first thing that popped into my head was what we were going to be doing while we were there. Then again isn't every girl a bit nervous when they are going to lose something so precious? I tried to talk to my friends but they really don't understand just how important this is to me. With them it just happened; no planning, no going to a secluded place; hell I think one of them said that they lost it in the back of a car, I do believe that was Naomi though.

But that whole car thing… all of it is so not for me. I want to be with one person for the rest of my life and I know in my heart that person is Jake. Every single time that we kiss it is like my heart is going to explode. That is how much I love him and I know that I will always love him. So this all concludes to the fact that if something does happen this week, I would never regret it.

My phone vibrated again.

_No, I have a feeling he wnt deny you this time. Do you still have those condoms I bought for you?- N_

Against my better judgment a light blush rose to my cheeks when I read her message. My eyes unconsciously shot to the drawer beside my bed where the box she bought me was still sitting in the bag inside. I typed back a message.

_Yes I still have it. I plan to pack them last, you kno so my dad doesn't get suspicious.-R_

my phone vibrated almost immediately

_Good girl. But I gtg Lydia wants me to help her with something. Seth is busy today so she has been bugging the shit outta me! Haha but anyways I love you and wish you the best of luck girly! 3- N_

Smiling I messaged her back

_Okay thanx again and I love you too! 3- R_

"Renesmee!" I heard my father yell from downstairs

"Yes." I said back not bothering to raise my voice because I knew he would hear me

"Can you come here for a minute?" he questioned. Sighing I pocketed my phone and made my way downstairs to see what he wanted. I made sure I guarded my thoughts as I entered the living room where my parents were sitting on the couch together

"Are you sure that you will be okay this weekend so soon after you..." Dad trailed off.

"Dad you really need to stop worrying so much about me I will be fine and I am going to be with Jake," I said.

"That's what worries me." He muttered.

"Daddy Jake loves me you know that." I said exasperated

"Renesmee we only want what's best for you." My mother said softly

"I know." I huffed and I truly did but sometimes my parents became over bearing and I needed the space as of late with all my dirty thoughts. I blanked my mind when I saw my dads eyes snap to me. I gulped and said some stupid excuse and dashed to my room. As I went up the stairs I heard my dad grumbling about something but I ignored it.

They think Jake and I are going in a group of six; that group consisting of, Myself, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Jared, and Kim so they don't think they have to be worried about anything happening. And Dad won't have to worry about Jake and I, thank God. But obviously those other four people are definitely not coming, so it's just me and Jake but they don't need to know that.

I do understand why they are all freaked I mean this is my first time away from home in months. I need to do this though I need to be able to go out on my own even if it is only for five days.

They came up an hour later and kissed me goodbye and my mom made sure I had packed everything I would need for the days I would be away. Then they grabbed all their stuff and hit the road. They decided to go on a vacation or as I like to call it; another honeymoon. I know that they have wanted to go away for awhile so Grandpa Carlisle and I came up with the idea we would send them back to Isle Esme. We knew that they would love it.

Now that I am alone I can pack without worrying that my dad might see, I through in a few nice bra and panty sets that I knew my dad would flip his shit if he saw them, then again so would my mom. I then took a deep breath and opened the top drawer of my bedside table and snatched the box of condoms out and quickly stuffed them in my bag; zipping everything up.

After packing I laid down for a little nap waiting for Jake to arrive. I woke up with a start and I looked outside to see the sun was facing the other direction I guess my nap wasn't so little. I heard a creek as the front door was opened and the thud of footsteps coming up the stairs. Normally I would be scared but I knew those footfalls anywhere, I waited until there was a knock on the door before jumping out of bed and ripping the door open with a huge smile on my face.

Jake standing behind it with a worried look on his face.

"Shit you scared me." He said before enveloping me in a hug that would normally crush a normal person but we all know that I am not normal.

"Sorry?" I asked it as a question

"Well when you didn't show up at your grandparents house I got worried." He said to me with a small smile as he let go of me. I smacked my forehead with my hand

"Oh wow, I totally forgot I was supposed to walk over there." I grumbled to myself as he chuckled.

"Its fine as long as your safe." He said kissing my forehead lightly.

"I am. Now can we please go?" I pleaded pathetically. Jake chuckled but nodded

"Yeah." He said smiling. I went to grab my suit case; but Jake stopped me.

"I believe the guy is the one that should take that for you" He said with a laugh. I just smiled and let him take it for me. "If it makes you feel like a man by all means take it for me." I said with a small giggle. He grabbed it and made his way down the stairs as I followed him. We went out to the car and Jake tossed my stuff in the back with all of his.

"So will you tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered going to his side of the car and jumping it.

"Why not?" I asked getting in the car beside him

"Its a surprise so you will just have to wait and see. You know we are going to Canada that's it. I let you know that's all you were being told about the whole thing." He said starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. I huffed and turned away hoping he might tell me. Of course he didn't though.

We arrived at the airport after about an hour. Jake checked us in and I listened with perked up ears to see if I could hear the guy say where we were headed.

"Where are we going again?" I asked the male travel agent behind the desk. The guy smirked

"I was specifically told not to say a word miss." He said with a chuckle when I glared at him and crossed my arms like a child. Soon after we made it through security we sat in the area reserved for our flight number. I had never been on a plane before but I had watched enough movies to know that on the board where it posted our flight number usually said where our destination was. But of course somehow it wasn't. I turned to Jake.

"How did you get everyone to bend the rules for you just so you could keep me in the dark about all this?" I asked, he just shook his head with a smile

"I have my ways Ness." He paused "I want to surprise you and it is not easy in that family of yours." I smiled he was definitely right; especially with Aunt Alice's visions and Dad being able to read minds; it's not easy to surprise anyone.

Soon we got loaded on to the plane and we were on our way. I didn't realize just how boring and long this plane ride was gonna be until after an hour of being in the air. I leaned over to Jake, he had his eyes closed but I knew he wasn't sleeping

"Jake?"

"Hmm." Was his only response so I spoke again

"How long is this flight?" I asked sighing, he chuckled lowly beside me

"About 4 and a half hours," he said opening his eyes to look at me. I nodded and leaned over to press my lips to his lightly

"I'm excited." I admitted after a minute, he smiled

"Good."

After another three hours of flying we finally touched down in Canada. We got off the plane after 20 minutes of waiting for people to get off ahead of us.

"Now can I know?" I asked.

"We are in Toronto." He stated. I looked at him funny. After all of these promises of a cabin he takes me to Toronto one of the largest cities in Ontario but I knew out of all the cities in Canada, Toronto was lower on the list.

"I thought we were going to a cabin?"

"We are this is just the closest airport to where we are going." He answered. Oh so I guess we aren't staying in the city. We collected our luggage and went over to the car rental place. Jake got us a SUV equinox I think it was called and we went on our way.

"How long?" I asked.

"I don't know we have to follow the GPS." He answered; keeping his eye on the road

"What?"

"You heard me." He said with a smile. Oh great, we are so gonna get lost. I watched in wonder as we passed the CN tower; currently the tallest building in the world. I managed to stay awake for another hour as we flew past hundreds and hundreds of trees. I'm not sure how far north we were going though.

"Nessie….Neessiiee!" I woke up to Jake leaning over me and shaking me lightly.

"We're here." He said.

"Oh I slept the whole way?" I questioned.

"Yeah a few times I thought you woke but I guess you don't remember?"

"No." I huffed, angry that I missed most of the scenery. We made our way into the cottage and everything looked so homey. That's the only word I can think of. Everything looked worn in and cozy. There is a fire place in the corner with a rug and flagstone mantle. Everything is wood and all of the walls on the outside are logs and the inner walls are covered with thick wooden planks.

I made my way to the bedroom to see a giant sleigh bed that looked extremely comfortable.

"There is only one bedroom." Jake whispered in my ear and I shivered slightly. I looked up at him and I couldn't keep myself from kissing him. I leaned up and pressed my lips onto his; memorizing the feel of his warm lips on mine and the way that his hands tangled in my hair. Everything that he did to me made my body feel like it was on fire.

After a few minutes he pulls away and I frown.

"We need some sleep." He said caressing my cheek with the back of his hand lovingly. I agreed with him and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I had a warm shower to wash all the grime off my body, brushed my teeth and dried and combed my hair. I came out to see Jake lying in the bed with the covers turned down on my side. My body was all jittery with excitement at the fact I could sleep with him in bed.

I crawled into the bed and snuggled right into Jake's side he wrapped his arms around me; enveloping me in his warmth. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was a distant I love you, it put a small smile on my face.

I woke up to the feeling of something very heavy and very warm across my waist. I looked down to see Jake's arm randomly thrown over my stomach. I looked over at him and smiled as I watched him sleep his face was stuffed into the pillow and sometime during the night he had turned over so he was lying on his stomach and pulled me closer to him so I was practically beneath him. It was an interesting position, but I didn't move; fearing I would wake him up. He looks even sweeter when he is sleeping if that's even possible.

After about 20 minutes of just sitting there watching him sleep I decided to get up and see what this place had for food. I stealthily slid out of Jake's grasp not even making him stir before I made my way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and cupboards I realized that this place was stocked fully with food that would last us about a month. I began to cook bacon and eggs when Jake came out and hugged me from behind while kissing the side of my head.

"Morning." He said gruffly before stealing a piece of bacon from the frying pan shoving it in his mouth. He then complained about burning his tongue while I laughed at him

"Of course its gonna be hot you idiot, especially with all that grease on it..." I laughed; he just glared at me playfully before chugging a glass of ice cold water from the tap.

Our day started there and continued on normally. We went for a walk in the woods for a couple hours before coming back and chilling out in the hot tub. We talked about nothing and existed normally. We didn't have to worry about prying fathers or rogue vampires anymore. We could just be ourselves without a care in the world. I called my grandparents to let them know we were safe and to pass that information onto my parents if they called asking.

That night while Jake was in the shower; I gave myself a little pep talk, I've been thinking about it the whole day and I told myself that I was going to have sex with Jake tonight and I wasn't allowed to chicken out. But when Jake came out with only a small white towel wrapped around his waist I got nervous again. Needless to say after a small make-out session before bed I chickened out and we both went to sleep. I don't think Jake had any idea of what I had been thinking about all day. This was good because I wanted to take him by surprise again.

The next morning I found myself in another position but this was more normal then the one yesterday morning. This time Jacob was awake and looked like he was previously watching me sleep, he had his head propped in his hand and was looking down at me smiling. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and smiled up at him. His breath smelt minty fresh and I figured he had gotten up to brush his teeth.

"Just a sec." I said before getting up to quickly brush my teeth. Once I was done I crawled back into bed and kissed him good morning. He pulled me back when I pulled away and kissed me again, but more forceful this time.

******LEMON STARTS*******

All of a sudden I got this urge to just go for it. Live in the moment. Our tongues battled for dominance and I rolled on top of him. He looked a bit surprised and pulled back a bit to look at me

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I shook my head and kissed him again

"Just go with it." I said in between kisses

I pulled off his plain grey pyjama shirt and he followed by taking off mine. I wasn't wearing a bra and I heard him groan when he found out but I kept on going and ran my hands down his body and over his muscled chest, I continued to run them over his hard six pack followed by his arms.

I kissed my way down his chest to his pyjama pants. I slowly pulled them down leaving him in his boxers. He ran his hands over my body just skimming my breasts with each pass. My moans got ever louder as he kept getting closer. Until finally he cupped both of them in his hands and squeezed softly, I through my head back and pushed my chest farther into his talented hands. Jake then flipped me over and started to massage my breasts; softly and driving me nuts with want.

"Oh. My. God." I said between breaths. Jake just smiled down at me as his hands left my chest and he went for my bottoms, once those were off I was left in only my lacy blue panties. I decide to be bold and I ran my hand over Jake's very prominent erection, he hissed and bucked his hips towards my hand slightly.

"Nessie are you sure?" he asked hesitantly his voice deep with desire. I looked up at him.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life." I admitted. I slowly pulled down his boxers and he pulled down my panties. I watched as Jake scooted down the bed a bit and spread my legs. Surprisingly enough I didn't feel the least bit embarrassed as Jake looked at me. I felt him run one of his fingers up the side of my thigh as he got closer and closer to where I wanted him most right now. I felt him spread the moisture of my arousal a bit on his finger then slowly pushed the digit into my opening, I whimpered at the shear pleasure of having him touch me slowly he moved his finger in and out of me and my body was going mad. He added another finger and I could feel myself stretch around them. I felt him curl his fingers up inside me a bit and hit a spot that made my hips fly off the bed, I swear I heard him whisper 'found it' to himself with a smirk on his face but I ignored it, I was too caught up in the feelings coursing through my body at the moment. He added a third finger after a little while and i felt a stinging sensation but I tried to ignore it.

I knew him taking my virginity was really going to hurt but I could take it; I know I could. After Jake entered the third finger he sped up a bit and I knew I was close. My breathing picked up as I drew closer to my release and I found my hips moving against Jakes hand in quick bucks.

"Let go, Ness" Jake said when he leaned forward and kissed me. He curled his fingers up again and hit that spot like last time and I let go. A feral scream of pleasure ripped up my throat and I was surprised at myself that I made such a noise but I could care less right now. All I could think of were the millions of feelings and emotions coursing through my veins as I rode out my orgasm. Jake shifted above me as he cleaned his fingers off with his mouth. He sucked each digit by itself and his eyes continued to darken with desire. He looked around for something.

Confused, I asked "What do you need?" he looked at me

"Condom." He said very quietly. I reached over to the night stand on my side of the bed; where I had put them after unpacking and handed one to him. He looked shocked "Your prepared I see…" he trailed off with a chuckle as he rolled on the condom and looked at me. "Are you ready?" He asked again with a worried expression on his face. I reached up and framed his face with my hand

"Yes, Jacob, I've been ready for a while now." I said quietly.

Jake very softly pushed my legs apart again and positioned himself at my entrance. I nodded with a reassuring smile to say that I was ready and he very slowly pushed himself in. My eyes squeezed shut as my body stretched to accommodate his size

"Tell if you want be to stop Nessie." Jake said his voice strained, I could only nod. He continued to push in and after a minute he arrives at my barrier. I gulp

"Just do it fast Jake. Then it will be over." I said he looked at me sadly and leaned over me as he held my upper body to his chest. In one quick movement he thrust forward breaking my hymen. I gasp at the pain and held onto him tightly as I pushed my face into his shoulder willing the pain to go away.

"I'm sorry, Ness." Jake said in a sad voice as he kissed my face all over and hugged me tightly

"Just give me a moment." I murmured. After a few minutes the stinging pain receded and it felt really good.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said to him and Jake started moving inside of me very slowly. He pulled all the way out of me and I realize I feel empty. Like my body is missing something. But I also notice there is no more pain at all just pure pleasure.

He thrusts in again; filling me. With a grunt he started moving in and out of me in a steady rhythm. I was still clutching to him tightly but I was making noises that I would usually be embarrassed by but right now embarrassment was the last thing on my mind. In the pit of my stomach I felt a coil wound tightly almost like it was waiting for something.

All of a sudden Jake hit this spot inside of me, like he did with his fingers and the white hot coil in my stomach unwound and I came hard around him; screaming his name. As my body tightened it brought on his release and with a grunt he collapsed on top of me. I welcomed the weight of his body.

*****LEMON ENDS*****

"That was better than I expected." I said to him breathless. He got up just enough so he could look at my face before he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

"Yeah." He said kissing me again "I love you so much Renesmee." I ran my hands through his short—slightly perspired hair—as I leaned up and kissed him chastely

"I love you too, Jacob" I said as we both smiled at each other like complete love sick idiots.

After awhile we got ourselves cleaned up by jumping into the shower; where Jake gladly joined me. After we finish we ate breakfast and went outside to the hot tub and just relaxed for the rest of the day.

"This is all amazing." I said relaxing into his side as I felt his arm wrap around me. I looked up at him from where my head was resting on his shoulder

"Yeah it is." He said looking at me with a smile.

For the rest of the trip all we do is lounge around in the hot tub and joke around just being us. I was pretty sore the next couple days but that was too be expected. Jake was annoying me with his 'I'm sorry' or 'how can I help' I told him I was fine but did he listen? No! We did end up making love again before we left though which put me in a good mood the day it was time to go. I was sad to see our little cabin paradise end but I knew I needed to get back home and live in reality again.

When we were about half way home I start to get scared at the thought that my dad might find out about what happened through our thoughts, well through Jake's thoughts since Dad always checks his mind first when he is around me.

We arrived back home around 5:30pm everyone was at Grandma and Grandpa's waiting for us to return.

The moment that we stepped onto the front porch my Dad opened the door to the house and stepped out; closing the door behind him. His facial expression made my heart beat faster. He wants to murder Jake.

"Dad." I say in a small voice.

"Go inside Renesmee." He tells me through his teeth.

"No Dad you can't hurt him."

"Go inside." He repeats as his fists clench at his sides. I didn't budge and I even made a point to stand in between him and Jake.

"Daddy you will not hurt the man that I love." I said boldly crossing my arms across my chest. He seemed to calm down a bit and I saw this as a good sign

"Go inside I need to talk to him." He said simply and once I noticed the anger start to dissipate in his eyes I went to say something

"I.." but the look that my father gave me told me that it was final.

I went inside but looked back to see Jake give me a reassuring smile.

Jacobs POV

"Follow me." Edward said as he bypassed me and headed towards the woods. I did as I was told and followed him.

"I know that you love my daughter and I know that she loves you too; but I do not need to know anything about your relationship other than you care for her." He said to me.

"Edward-" He interrupted me by holding up his hand.

" Let me finish. I accept your relationship but if I ever see what I saw today again in your head I will not hesitate to rip it off. Understood?" he said a bit of the anger returning to his eyes

"Yeah, understood." I said with a smile. Then he did something I never would have thought would happen….ever. Edward held out his hand to me, without hesitation I grabbed it and shook it.

"Now like I said, I fully support your relationship. But please for the love of all that's holy….control your thoughts around me." He said with a disgusted look on his face "I mean she is my daughter." He said scowling. I chuckled and punched him playfully in the shoulder as we walked back to the house

"It's not my fault you read minds, old man." I said with a laugh; He grumbled something like 'I'm not old' before laughing along with me. We walked back to the main house where everyone was waiting with anxious expressions on their faces. Renesmee ran up to me and seemed to be checking me over for damage. I just laughed at her antics

"You good Jake?" she asked me seriously, I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, never better." I answered as I wrapped my arms around her. I knew right then and there that we would be Together for Eternity; and nobody was going to change that.

* * *

**_Okay i hoped you liked the last chapter of this story. Sad isnt it...its over. BUT like i said in my last authors note an Epilogue is not out of the question and if you all want one then you have to tell me. Majority rules all. If i do end up writing and epilogue it will not be on my priority list. But anyways i really hope you all enjoyed this story and i know i enjoyed hearing your reveiws and writing this. Thank you all for sticking with me for the whole time._**

**_I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter aswell. and i would like to thank my friend Adrienne334 for helping me out so much for chapter._**

**_On another note me and a couple of my friends are hosting a contest for Best nerdy Edward and popular Bella one-shot. If you would like to enter please message me. _**

**_So that is all im afraid and i want to thank you again and PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW! Love you guys! _**


End file.
